Por Amor ao Esporte
by Mache-chin
Summary: Hyuga e seus amigos compõem um famoso time de futebol de um país muito esportivo. No fim de um treino, eles conhecem um time feminino de futebol que foi cortado do campeonato se aproximando e agora elas precisam de ajuda para participar.
1. As Rainhas do Futebol

**1: Super Campeões não me pertence, uma pena...**

**2: Esta fic foi baseada no filme "Ela é O Cara", na minha opinião um grande filme.**

**3: Sanae, Yoshiko e Yayoi são protagonistas femininas do anime, as demais são responsabilidade minha.**

**4: Nenhum dos rapazes conhece as garotas e vice-versa, isto inclui as próprias Sanae, Yoshiko e Yayoi.**

**5: Todos os protagonistas dos times principais que se enfrentaram no anime são do mesmo time nesta fic.**

**6: É aconselhável ver o anime de Super Campeões, versão 2002, para ler esta fic.**

* * *

**_Técnica: Emília Monterrey_**

_**Cabelos: Castanhos, médios e lisos Olhos: Castanhos**_

* * *

**Time Feminino de Braja**

* * *

_**Nome: Gabriele Alves**_

_**Cabelos: Castanhos, longos e lisos Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Altura: 1,76 Peso: 68kg Posição: Atacante**_

_**Jogador que admira: De início nenhum, depois Kojiro Hyuga**_

* * *

_**Nome: Jamile **__**Fayad**_  


_**Cabelos: Castanhos, médios e lisos Olhos: Negros**_

_**Altura: 1,67 Peso: 54kg Posição: Volante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Carlos Misaki**_

* * *

_**Nome: Lupita Martínez**_

_**Cabelos: Negros, longos e lisos Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Altura: 1,77 Peso: 67kg Posição: Goleira**_

_**Jogador que admira: De início nenhum, depois Benji Wakabayashi**_

* * *

_**Nome: Deise Castro**_

_**Cabelos: Negros, curtos e ondulados Olhos: Negros**_

_**Altura: 1,74 Peso: 62kg Posição: Goleira**_

_**Jogador que admira: Ken Wakashimazu**_

* * *

_**Nome: Camila Estevam**_

_**Cabelos: Loiros, médios e ondulados Olhos: Verdes**_

_**Altura: 1,64 Peso: 49kg Posição: Lateral**_

_**Jogador que admira: Shingo Takasugi**_

* * *

_**Nome: Selena Dainesi**_

_**Cabelos: **__**Castanhos, longos e cacheados**_ Olhos: _**Negros**_

_**Altura: 1,71 Peso: 56kg Posição: Zagueira**_

_**Jogador que admira: Carlos Santana**_

* * *

_**Nome: Hannele Varoen**_

_**Cabelos: ******__Negros, longos e ondulados_ Olhos: _**Castanhos**_

_**Altura: 1,70 Peso: 55kg Posição: Atacante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Luciano Leo**_

* * *

_**Nome: Molly Jung**_

_**Cabelos: Negros, curtos e lisos Olhos: Verdes**_

_**Altura: 1,75 Peso: 63kg Posição: Centroavante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Rivaul**_

* * *

_**Nome: Gisela Zafira**_

_**Cabelos: Ruivos, curtos e cacheados Olhos: Negros**_

_**Altura: 1,66 Peso: 51kg Posição: Volante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Pepe**_

* * *

_**Nome: Anastásia Goulart**_

_**Cabelos: Loiros, longos e ondulados Olhos: Verdes**_

_**Altura: 1,72 Peso: 60kg Posição: Meio-campo**_

_**Jogador que admira: Pierre Leblanc**_

* * *

_**Nome: Elaine Stanckovyt**_

_**Cabelos: Loiros, curtos e ondulados Olhos: **__**Azuis**_  


_**Altura: 1,69 Peso: 54kg Posição: Atacante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Lui Napoleón**_

* * *

_**Nome: Flora Hossomi**_

_**Cabelos: Loiros, médios e ondulados Olhos: **__**Verdes**_  


_**Altura: 1,73 Peso: 61kg Posição: Lateral**_

_**Jogador que admira: Karl Heinz Schneider**_

* * *

_**Nome: Natália Bolchi**_

_**Cabelos: **__**Ruivos, curtos e cacheados**_ Olhos: Azuis

_**Altura: 1,78 Peso: 69kg Posição: Zagueira  
**_

_**Jogador que admira: Gino Hernandez**_

* * *

_**Nome: Brigite Lara**_

_**Cabelos: Ruivos, médios e cacheados Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Altura: 1,65 Peso: 50kg Posição: Meio-campo**_

_**Jogador que admira: Juan Diaz**_

* * *

_**Nome: Inara **__**Roland**_

_**Cabelos: Ruivos, médios e cacheados Olhos: Azuis**_

_**Altura: 1,68 Peso: 53kg Posição: Centroavante**_

_**Jogador que admira: Alan Pascal**_

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**As Rainhas do Futebol**

_Silja, sexta-feira_

_Tarde do fim de mais uma semana. No final de outro treinamento, Fuji, o time de futebol masculino do país, vai para o vestiário e todos se aprontam pra voltar para suas casas e descansar._

_Pepe - Nossa, o treino de hoje foi mais puxado do que de costume! – vai reclamando enquanto guarda as chuteiras._

_Karl - É porque o campeonato está chegando. – dá de ombros._

_Oliver - O Roberto falou que ia receber visita no campo agora. Alguém sabe quem é?_

_Misaki - Só se for o crítico que chegou mais cedo. A vida dele de técnico é cheia de dor de cabeça... Mas pelo menos o Roberto é feliz._

_Ken - Ou então ele finalmente resolveu arrumar uma namorada! – todos começam a rir com gosto – Aí sim ele ficaria mais feliz!_

_Lui - Certo; vocês querem parar com isso, seus idiotas? Vamos embora!_

_Assim que saem, conversando contentes e com suas mochilas carregadas com o material de treino, eles ouvem vozes das arquibancadas e vão verificar. Garotas, em um mesmo número que eles, riem animadas por alguma coisa, mas param assim que os vêem._

_Gino - Quem são elas? – começa a sussurrar._

_Carlos - Eu nunca as vi, podem ser fãs._

_Rivaul - Mas elas não parecem ser daqui..._

_Roberto - Ah, oi pessoal! Ainda estão aqui? – todos se viram._

_Hikaru - Roberto, quem são elas? – finalmente eleva a voz e aponta._

_Roberto - Ora, eu não achei que elas fossem entrar na quadra...!_

_- O que está acontecendo Roberto? – uma jovem mulher de cintura fina, com salto alto e saia rodada se aproxima do grupo._

_Roberto - Suas pupilas entraram no campo, Emília._

_Emília - Bom, já me sinto bem só por virem até aqui._

_Benji - Será que alguém pode explicar?_

_Emília - Muito bem, acho que eu posso... Meu nome é Emília Monterrey e eu sou a treinadora da equipe feminina de Braja. Muito prazer._

_Roberto - Ela é uma conhecida minha no ramo de esportes que me pediu ajuda com a sua dificuldade, um problema dos grandes em minha opinião._

_Juan - E qual é o grande problema?_

_Emília - O presidente de Braja resolveu cortar o time feminino de futebol do seu país do campeonato depois que nós ficamos sem fundos para manter as bolsas de estudos das garotas na escola esportiva, então eu me lembrei da fama que Fuji tem e pedi ao Roberto uma força._

_Roberto - A questão é que parece que o time não poderá ser escalado se não derrotar os membros de outro time, e o único que se ofereceu para jogar contra elas foi o Fórtica!_

_Shingo - Fórtica? Eles são o time da casa de Jyrdan!_

_Emília – Exato, mas, infelizmente, não tem outro jeito._

_Jun – Nós já estamos em rivalidade com esse time desde o ano passado, quando eles acabaram em terceiro e nós em segundo lugar na colocação das preliminares. Se jogarem com eles podem acabar sofrendo um acidente sério!_

_Emília - Bom, mesmo assim, obrigada por tudo Roberto!_

_Roberto - Tudo bem, você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo Emília! – apertam-se as mãos. As garotas então levantam e descem as arquibancadas._

_- Ei, Emília, vamos logo para pegar o avião! – chama uma linda garota quando passa por último pelos rapazes, encarando Hyuga de leve._

_Emília - Ok Gabriele, por favor, tenha calma! – começa a segui-las – Até! – os rapazes acenam junto com Roberto._

_No dia seguinte, o time sai bem cedo para fazer as compras dos novos uniformes e encontram as mesmas jovens do dia anterior em um ônibus no meio da rua, parado. O motorista, tentando trocar o pneu furado sobre o calor do sol e a supervisão de Emília ao seu lado, acaba furando outro pneu._

_Alan - Ei, elas não deviam ter viajado ontem?_

_Leo - O vôo deve ter atrasado... Mas é melhor voltarmos, o Roberto pediu que a gente se exercitasse pela última vez antes de tudo fechar para as férias._

_Pierre - Espera, por que não vamos ver se elas não precisam de ajuda? Nem sequer tem uma oficina por perto!_

_Hyuga - Contanto que não demore muito... – suspira. Eles se aproximam bem quando elas estão saindo do ônibus._

_- Que hora pra acontecer isso, ninguém merece! – uma das impacientes garotas reclama, batendo um pé._

_- Não pode dizer nada Natália! Você aperreou o pobre motorista para se apressar e ele não teve tempo de desviar do buraco! – devolve outra cruzando os braços, igualmente chateada._

_Emília - Certo, Hannele, chega! Vamos ver o que fazemos..._

_Hikaru - Oi! – aproxima-se com os amigos - Estão precisando de ajuda?_

_- Ah, estamos sim, é que... – antes de terminar a frase, a que falou sofre uma cotovelada nada discreta._

_Gabriele – Não Gisela! Estamos muito bem..._

_Oliver - Vocês têm certeza; podemos chamar alguém?_

_Emília - Para falar a verdade, seria ótimo se pudessem avisar ao Roberto que eu quero falar com ele._

_Gino - Certo, eu ligo pra ele. – abre o celular. Após uns segundos, ele passa para ela._

_Emília - Roberto? Oi, é a Emília! Ah... Tivemos um problema, o vôo foi cancelado por causa do temporal de ontem e hoje, enquanto nós tentávamos chegar ao aeroporto, os pneus do nosso ônibus furaram. – pausa – Claro, sim. Obrigada! Até. – desliga e entrega o celular – Ele disse que devemos ir para a universidade com vocês; ele vai esperar no portão._

_- Então eu vou chamar o reboque. – avisa o motorista._

_Emília - Sim, muito obrigada senhor. – sorri._

_Pierre - Então, eu vou ligar para que os mordomos venham nos buscar. – começa a pegar seu celular._

_- Mordomos? – uma das garotas indaga surpresa e empolgada._

_Hannele - Lá vai a Anastásia de novo..._

_Anastásia – Eu não posso me animar dois segundos, não?_

_Gisela – Como eles vão vir nos buscar?_

_Pepe - Provavelmente, com o jatinho particular._

_A resposta já as deixa impressionadas, mas ainda mais depois, quando o jato aparece mesmo! Todos chegam chamando a atenção de toda universidade e, após deixar os passageiros no campo da quadra de futebol, o jato vai embora tão rápido como apareceu._

_Roberto - Que entrada... Pensei que estivessem em apuros!_

_- Foi um pouco de exagero, verdade; só estamos precisando de carona até o aeroporto para nós viajarmos. – boceja a mais agitada do grupo feminino, espremendo os olhos com sono._

_Emília - Lupita está certa, tivemos somente um contratempo._

_Karl - Se é assim, posso resolver o problema. Tenho uma casa de verão em Jyrdan e posso acomodar todos lá._

_Gabriele – Gente rica é mesmo de outro nível social... – põe uma mão na cintura e ergue uma sobrancelha, provavelmente aborrecida._

– _Se me perguntarem, eu acho que é uma proposta tentadora e que eu aceitaria...! – a atraente jovem próxima de Schneider remexe os olhos para ele._

_Gabriele - Flora, você só acha porque ele é bonito! – todos se voltam para a mais visivelmente emburrada garota._

_Flora - Como é? Eu não disse isso!_

_Gabriele - Vai negar que ainda ontem estava comentando isso?_

_- Vocês vão começar a brigar aqui mesmo? – outra amiga aparta a briga._

_Flora - Ela começou Jamile! É uma encrenqueira!_

_Gabriele - Você podia parar de encher minha paciência!_

_Jamile - Pelo menos você não está arranjando uma briga com a Natália!... – comenta baixo, suspirando._

_Natália – O que elas querem dizer é: "Não queremos incomodar!" – fica entre as duas e sorri meio irritada._

_Benji - Não terá problema. A gente ia pra lá até o campeonato começar, e como vai ser em Jyrdan de qualquer jeito é o mesmo que oferecer uma carona._

_Emília – Ok, então eu acho que podemos aceitar; obrigada!_

_Pierre chama seus empregados novamente, o que aparenta trazer alegria a Anastásia outra vez. Durante o percurso, sentam um casal a cada fileira e os jovens conseguem fazê-las se abrir. Cada uma teve uma história de vida diferente para contar, mas todas elas envolvendo o mesmo apego ao futebol e o carinho por sua técnica._

_Gabriele - Muitas de nós jogamos desde que éramos crianças. – começa o seu discurso com Hyuga – Eu sou uma delas._

_Hyuga - Sei... – gira os olhos, sem saber como puxar o assunto – Como você conheceu a sua técnica e as outras?_

_Gabriele – No meu caso, eu estava em um orfanato quando ela veio e me adotou. A Emília me acolheu sem pedir nada em troca e me ensinou a jogar até que eu me especializei e virei uma atacante, modéstia a parte, muito boa._

_Apesar de estar contando sua vida para um quase desconhecido, Gabriele parece não se importar com a situação enquanto joga um olhar perdido nas nuvens pela janela. Depois de alguns segundos é que ela se volta para Hyuga e observa as amigas, direcionando o dedo._

_Gabriele – Todas nós conhecíamos a fama de vocês antes mesmo de vir parar aqui. Hannele e Elaine também são atacantes. Hannele Varoen: sempre admirou o Leo. Dá pra ver de longe que, com aquele jeito cauteloso e indeciso, ela não sabe o que dizer sobre seja qual for o assunto deles, mas Hannele sempre teve muita certeza no que ela quer quando quer. A Elaine Stanckovyt: apesar de não admitir, se sentiu atraída pelo Lui assim que o viu jogando pela tevê. Ela é do tipo que se esforça pra chegar naquilo que deseja porque é muito forte e justa, mas vive grudada na Anastásia quando arranja briga ou fica perdida sobre como deve agir. Por isso as duas estão conversando com o Pierre e o Lui juntas, pra ter mais assunto e não se perderem._

_Hyuga – Parece que você entende muito as suas amigas. – sorri meio surpreso. Ela dá um sorriso de canto e fica de joelhos na cadeira, se reclinando um pouco mais pra perto dele, e continua apontando._

_Gabriele – É que eu vivo observando todo mundo... Olha só, a Anastásia Goulart, como eu estava dizendo, fica no meio-campo com a Brigite Lara. Elas são experientes no futebol, mesmo não tendo desenvolvido este gosto tão cedo quanto nossa maioria, e o talento da Brigite faz dela alguém muito prática, independente de ser tão carinhosa, o que provavelmente também deve ter sido o impulso pra ela se interessar pelo Juan. Voltando a Anastásia, a amizade da Elaine com ela vem da maneira com a qual a Anastásia usa a sua astúcia pra ser o mais convincente possível com os outros; então, mesmo o juiz dando a falta na hora do jogo, ela pode conseguir convencer ele do contrário!_

_Hyuga – Nossa! Essa é uma habilidade que o Pierre ia apreciar._

_Gabriele – Justamente por isso é que eles devem estar se dando tão bem juntos agora. Olha só. – volta os olhos para o casal. Hyuga comprova o fato._

_Hyuga - Quais as laterais do seu time?_

_Gabriele – Flora Hossomi e Camila Estevam. Você deve se lembrar da Flora; eu comecei a discutir com ela sobre o Karl naquela hora e ela ficou negando que gosta dele, mesmo ele sendo "lindo o bastante para tapar a beleza da lua", segundo as próprias palavras dela. – os dois riem._

_Hyuga – Claro, eu me lembro disso sim! Mas por que ela...?_

_Gabriele – Começou a gostar dele? – o interrompe – Geralmente ela é um ser bastante controlado, raramente responde aos grosseiros que chamam a sua atenção na rua se sentindo atraídos por ela. Porém, vez ou outra a Flora dá o deslize fatal nos momentos de nervosismo. Sempre que a gente falava com ela do Karl a criatura se enrolava toda, e eu acho até hoje que se aqueles dois chegassem a ficar juntos, os filhos iam nascer narcisistas! Eu digo isso a ela!_

_Hyuga – Ou talvez o ego fosse repartido com as crianças._

_Gabriele - Tem essa possibilidade... – concorda rindo – A Camila é que é um doce. Ela é tão simpática, e bem alegre! Adora qualquer ser vivo e se dedica a tudo escolhido por ela e pelos outros pra fazer. Por outro lado, a Camila acaba se distraindo fácil porque gosta de viver sem carregar fardos de preocupação a cada instante. Um casal que eu concordaria em unir seria justinho ela e o..._

_- Shingo! – Hyuga e ela falam ao mesmo tempo._

_Hyuga – É sim, eu também pensei nisso. Ele é forte e tem amor pela vida._

_Gabriele – Não é? De quebra é bonito! – abafa um riso._

_Hyuga – No time também tem goleira, não é?_

_Gabriele – Mas claro! Elas são a Deise Castro, ali com o Ken, e a Lupita Martínez, junto do Benji. – abaixa a mão e começa a balançar sua cabeça no ritmo da explicação – A Deise é insistente, eu diria otimista. Ou ela usa a sua intuição ou faz uma análise da situação, já que é muito perceptiva! Segundo ela, o foco dela no Ken é puramente científico, porque ela cisma na evolução do talento dele de goleiro e acredita poder aprender com ele também. Lupita, bastante diferente dela, tem um jeito mais sofisticado e não gosta de correr atrás do segundo melhor. Pra ela, ou é ótimo ou não é!_

_Hyuga – Então ela é muito rigorosa com vocês?_

_Gabriele – Não, o estranho é que não! A Lupita é uma pessoa bem gentil e até engraçada quando quer. Ela, inclusive, é a única fora eu que não tem o menor interesse exclusivo em nenhum dos dois membros do time Fuji._

_Hyuga – Mas ainda sobraram alguns jogadores._

_Gabriele – Negativo. Se for analisar, só sobrariam você e o Benji._

_Hyuga – Só nós dois? No meio dessa conversa toda ainda teve outros que não foram citados na lista de interesse de vocês._

_Gabriele – De vocês não, não inclua nem a mim e nem a Lupita, já disse!_

_Hyuga – Então me explica ai que eu ainda não entendi._

_Gabriele – Ok, preste atenção que você vai ver... A Gisela e a Jamile são volantes. O sobrenome da Gisela é Zafira, o que eu acho um muito estanho. Ela vem de uma família mais humilde que todas as nossas juntas, e talvez seja por isso que ela é tão sincera, mas além de tudo ela é muito rápida em campo. O problema é quando ela leva a velocidade das pernas pra boca, e então fala até cansar, ou dar dor de cabeça nela ou pra quem tá escutando. Neste caso, ela simpatizou com o Pepe porque ele gosta de escutar e também por estar acostumado a uma vida difícil. Jamile __Fayad_ é muito ciumenta, tanto quanto é confiável. Quando está jogando, ela não teme nada e nem ninguém, mas fora de campo é a mesma coisa, por isso ela não leva desaforo pra casa e vive nos defendendo e parando nossas brigas. Na hora em que ela soube da existência do Misaki foi que resolveu terminar com a nossa discussão sobre pedir ou não ajuda ao Roberto e nos convenceu a viajar; tudo só pra ver de perto o ídolo de espírito tão parceiro.

_Hyuga – Penso se deveria contar ao Misaki isso... – riem baixinho - Mas continue; delas, quem são centroavantes?_

_Gabriele – Ah, são a Inara __Roland_ e a Molly Jung. Inara é uma garota um tanto bobinha demais devido as bondade e fidelidade excessivas dela; chega a parecer uma criança algumas vezes. O maior exemplo disso é ver o nível em que pode chegar toda criatividade dela, mas quando move suas ideias para o futebol a coisa até que anda... De todas, com ela é bem mais evidente o vício com um dos jogadores daqui, o que no caso o dela é o Alan. – pausa para os dois verem a cena – Ela está igualzinha a uma pirralhinha mais nova idolatrando o irmão mais velho. – ri, tentando não elevar muito a voz – A Molly, por outro lado, apesar de ser tão leal quanto ela, é muito honesta com todos, tanto que chega a machucar algumas vezes! Rivaul é o único até hoje, que eu saiba, capaz de agradar todos esses seus padrões altamente exigentes de comportamento.

_Hyuga – Deve ser mesmo. Ele fala tanto quanto o Carlos. – ergue uma das sobrancelhas, achando graça._

_Gabriele – Falando dele, a que está ao seu lado é a Selena Dainesi. Ela á uma zagueira que nem a Natália Bolchi, aquela ali com o Gino e que a Jamile mencionou que é a com quem eu vivo discutindo._

_Hyuga – E por que você briga com ela?_

_Gabriele – Porque ela é muito certinha! Normalmente ela tem preguiça pra fazer um monte de coisas, até jogar futebol, mas quando estamos no meio de algo que ela goste ela tem um ataque de ansiedade. Foi assim que aquele motorista careca furou o pneu, distraído com o vai e vem dela pelo ônibus!_

_Hyuga – Entendi... – tenta controlar o riso pela cara emburrada dela – Mas e quanto à outra zagueira?_

_Gabriele – Sim, a Selena... Da gente, com certeza, ela é a mais inteligente do time, mas também a mais delicada, tanto que eu nem sei o motivo dela ter começado a jogar futebol... Ou melhor, eu até sei, mas não entendo!_

_Hyuga – Qual é a razão que ela teve?_

_Gabriele – Foi o próprio Carlos! – pausa para se arrumar na cadeira, de volta a posição comportada – Quando ela o viu jogando se derreteu toda, isso porque ela é uma garota estilo romântica e o fetiche dela é homem misterioso. Achou que entrando para um time de futebol estaria mais perto dele... – olha de banda para a garota de novo e se vira – De certo modo ela acertou... Mas enfim, você viu? Só restaria você e Benji para virarem objeto de estudo meu e da Lupita, um pra cada uma, não tem pra onde correr!_

_Hyuga – É, percebi. De qualquer forma vocês não estão interessadas._

_Gabriele – Exatamente! E isso é o bom; por exemplo, eu até achava que a Selena era mais esperta do que isso._

_Hyuga – O que quer dizer? – volta a encará-la._

_Gabriele – Começar a praticar um esporte sobre o qual não sabe nada a respeito e nem tem vontade de praticar só por causa de um cara... Tudo bem que hoje ela ama tanto o futebol quanto qualquer uma de nós, mas ainda acho que o jeito como o qual ela começou a praticar foi muita burrice!_

_Hyuga – Verdade? – gira o rosto para ela – Algum trauma com homens?_

_Gabriele – São os seres mais idiotas da face da terra. Nada mais a dizer._

_Hyuga – Ham... – controla novamente a vontade de rir pela expressão dela. Uns minutos de silêncio mais tarde, e ele recomeça - Falando nisso, eu gostaria de jogar uma partida contra você!_

_Gabriele - Mesmo? Eu conheço bem você, já te vi jogando ano passado. Tem certeza de que quer me enfrentar? – sorri._

_Hyuga – Claro; eu adoro desafios de muito risco! – o sorriso dela diminui conforme o dele aumenta até que ela fecha completamente a cara._

_Gabriele – O que isso tem a ver com a idiotice masculina?_

_Hyuga – É que eu conheço a sua fama também, mesmo não tendo dado muita atenção ao time feminino de Braja até agora. Quero ver a sua força, se diz ser a RAINHA do futebol. Se isso não é idiotice, eu não sei o que é...!_

_Gabriele se mantém calada por algum tempo, absorvendo suas palavras._

_Gabriele – Então eu sou um desafio tão grande assim? – sorri._

_Hyuga – Já ouvi alguns comentários sobre a poderosa rainha._

_Gabriele – Fique sabendo neste caso que nenhum deles é falso._

_Hyuga – Melhor ainda! E outra coisa... – pausa e se aproxima mais dela – Você citou o perfil de todas as suas amigas, em detalhes, menos o seu._

_Gabriele – Ninguém tem o ego grande o bastante pra falar de si mesmo com defeitos e qualidades!... – pausa – A não ser, talvez, A Flora, o Karl e os filhos desenvolvidos por simbiose e luz solar deles, mas fora eles... – ele ri._

_Hyuga – Segundo o meu ponto de vista, te acho agitada, teimosa e linda._

_Gabriele – Eu não sou teimo... – engasga nas próprias palavras e cora – Linda? – ele ri de novo. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente Gabriele se calou._


	2. O Líder da Equipe Feminina

**Cap. 2**

**O Líder da Equipe Feminina**

_Jyrdan, segunda-feira_

_Assim que chegam ao aeroporto, não demora e várias pessoas se juntam e ficam sobre os famosos jogadores, ignorando, entretanto, as garotas, causando certo desconforto. Quando entram de limusine na casa de verão de Schneider, as duas equipes desarrumam as malas em seus respectivos quartos._

_Sem querer ocupar muito espaço, as já acostumadas garotas dividem os seus quartos, com duas camas cada, entre elas. Logo que podem, aproveitam o espaço de fora da casa para treinar, como todos os dias._

_Brigite - Querem tentar a sorte jogando com a gente? – convida-os._

_Natália - Eles têm mais o que fazer Brigite. – ela ri com a amiga, que não tira os olhos da bola em campo._

_Brigite - Eu só sugeri. Achei que eles fossem aceitar._

_Ken - Por que não? Vamos lá!_

_A motivação de Ken desperta o ânimo do resto dos amigos, que começam a treinar junto com as jovens e logo notam que não é tão fácil assim uma pequena disputa contra as melhores jogadoras de futebol feminino conhecidas! Mesmo os conselhos de Roberto não ajudam... Lupita fica de goleira. Ela permanece sentada no centro do gol o tempo inteiro, o que os rapazes tomam como um desafio e se irritam, então Misaki dribla todas com agilidade e chuta a bola._

_Gisela - Ei, Lupita, está indo para você! – grita._

_A jovem amarra seus cabelos e levanta a perna esquerda para o lado. Sem sair do lugar, bloqueia o impacto da bola e empurra de volta para Misaki, que cai com tudo no chão. Ela tira os fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos e ri, já em pé normalmente, porque esperava por aquilo._

_Lupita - Acho que estão treinando muito pouco!_

_Hannele - Ou você deveria tomar cuidado com a força..._

_Lupita - Desculpe, não queria machucar ele!_

_Misaki - Não tem problema, eu estou bem. – levanta._

_Jamile - Tem certeza? Você caiu feio._

_Leo - O Misaki é forte, certo? – os dois sorriem._

_Juan - Você tem um chute forte! – comenta._

_Brigite - Nem se pode dizer que ela chutou, ela só defendeu._

_Rivaul - E de onde foi que vocês conseguiram tanta força?_

_Molly - Está surpreso porque somos mulheres?_

_Anastásia - A intenção dele não deve ter sido essa não, Molly. – suspira e dá de ombros, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_Molly - Ele não seria o primeiro a achar isto._

_Jun - Devem ter tido muitas preocupações por causa da discriminação. O povo de Braja parece ser preconceituoso!..._

_Gabriele - São mesmo, mas estamos acostumadas com homens!_

_Emília - Ei gente, por favor, entrem aqui! – assim que todos estão dentro de casa, Emília recomeça – Tenho uma notícia complicada pra dar a vocês. Eu não sei por onde começar, então, eu vou tentar ser direta... O Fórtica desistiu._

_Inara - O quê? Mas já estava tudo decidido! – reclama, com os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos – Não temos mais nenhuma chance!_

_Emília – Eu sei, e concordo: é injusto que não dêem uma oportunidade para vocês. Mas o líder da equipe disse que eles não competirão por causa da escala feita. O time foi escolhido à mão para o campeonato desde o começo!_

_Molly - Devem achar que não estamos à altura._

_Inara - Agora nem os olheiros das universidades vão poder nos ver jogar!_

_Flora - É uma pena, se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa..._

_Gabriele - E podemos! – interrompe – Não vamos dar nossa vaga de mão-beijada assim! Mesmo não conseguindo armar uma equipe feminina em Braja, lutamos muito para que as Fevers existissem. É burrice desistir agora!_

_Shingo - E o que vocês vão fazer se não podem jogar?_

_Gabriele - Esperem um pouco que eu cuidarei do resto. – vira de costas e agarra uma das jovens pelo pulso – Selena, você vai me ajudar. – puxa-a._

_Selena - Mas ajudar em quê Gabi? – as duas sobem as escadas correndo._

_Alan - O que será que elas estão planejando?_

_Inara - A Gabriele é doida, então eu nem vou chutar nada!_

_Roberto - Bom, não podemos ficar de braços cruzados. Com jogo ou sem jogo, temos que ficar em forma, certo? Eu vou levar todos para a academia antes de irmos para o estádio começar os aquecimentos. Se arrumem._

_Emília - Vou avisar as meninas que estamos saindo._

_Durante seu tempo de descanso, os rapazes começam a conversar sobre o que cada um descobriu sobre as moças. Os comentários de Hyuga são os mais impressionantes, com certeza, devido ao ponto de vista da própria Gabriele, a quem aparentemente todas as amigas julgaram em comum ser muito agitada, teimosa e linda, assim como ele acha._

_Duas horas depois, quando todos já estão no estádio e os rapazes pausam o treinamento novamente, Selena aparece entrando pelo portão de ferro e com um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Atrás dela vem um garoto estranho, mas com feições semelhantes às de uma pessoa conhecida._

_Elaine - Você demorou Sele. – boceja, coçando os olhos marejados – São duas da tarde. Quanto tempo vocês pretendiam nos deixar esperando?_

_Selena - Desculpe, eu tive muito trabalho!_

_Camila - E pode-se saber cadê a Gabriele? – questiona, cerrando os olhos pela claridade e calor – Ela devia estar com você._

_Gabriele - Logo você não me reconhece Camila?_

_- Gabriele? - todos gritam espantados._

_Gabriele - Não, o Papa! Claro que sou eu! O que acham?_

_Elaine - Se você queria mudar de sexo exagerou um pouco, não acha?_

_Gabriele - Vou meter a mão na sua cara!..._

_Hyuga – Com certeza é a Gabriele. – ri._

_Camila - Calma pessoal! Explica o que aconteceu._

_Gabriele - É simples: vou jogar contra o Fórtica na semana que vem no time masculino de Silja! – olha para os rapazes – Ou seja, com vocês._

_Elaine - Ok: será que alguém pode chamar urgentemente um terapeuta que cobre pouco por hora? Temos uma crise aqui!_

_Roberto - O que é que está acontecendo? – chega perto junto de Emília, que começa a rir quando vê Gabriele._

_Emília - Mas que fantasia é essa? – toca na peruca dela._

_Gabriele - Gente, a minha idéia é perfeita: eu entro no primeiro jogo do campeonato no time Fuji e venço os Fórtica próxima semana!_

_Deise - Gabriele, eu não quero ser cruel contigo, mas a Elaine tem razão. Como vai fazer se você acabar sendo desmascarada, e se alguém descobrir...!_

_Gabriele - Deise, não me resta mais nada a não ser tentar._

_Hyuga - É uma idéia bem estranha, mas pode funcionar._

_Camila – Está falando sério? A possibilidade de nos deixarem fazer parte do campeonato se você conseguir é grande, só que não tem muitas chances._

_Deise - E temos outra opção? – pausa – Parece loucura, mas é a nossa última esperança._

_Gabriele - É isso aí! O que você nos diz Emília?_

_Emília - Ora Gabriele, a decisão não é minha, é do Roberto._

_Roberto - Claro que por mim não tem problema. Rapazes?... – todos eles concordam com as cabeças – Podemos ser punidos agindo sem o consentimento dos presidentes e dos juízes, entretanto, vou correr este risco. – ri._

_Emília - Tem certeza Roberto? Não quero trazer tormento para vocês._

_Hyuga - Não se preocupem. A Gabriele também não poderá ser descoberta com o jeito masculino que ela tem!_

_Gabriele - O que quer dizer, seu felino arrogante?_

_Hyuga - Viu o que eu disse? – antes que Gabriele voe encima de Hyuga, Deise e Selena a seguram – Depois eu sou nervoso..._

_- Você é! – os amigos falam ao mesmo tempo e todos riem menos Gabriele, que ainda está ocupada tentando acertá-lo com um soco._

_Deise - Se o Hyuga provocar ela assim, pode até ser!_

_Gabriele - Está insinuando o quê com isso?_

_Com a decisão final tomada, os treinamentos continuam pesados, mas há uma mudança brusca no hábito de Gabriele, inexplicável de início. A técnica nota de longe as atitudes apressadas da garota, o mau humor mais constante, o tipo de alimentação redobrada na parte da gordura entre doces e salgados... O motivo é fácil: a culpa é do pobre Hyuga!_

_Não somente suas provocações, mas o simples fato de ficar mais próximo da garota pra praticarem ataques juntos vai a costumando bem mal, e ele nem mesmo percebe. Aos poucos, Gabriele começa a ignorar completamente outras existências femininas que possam prender a atenção dele, mas em igual tempo se interessa em afastá-las de perto; uma doença dependente, chamada AMOR!_

_Um dia, Emília chama a garota para uma conversa quando estão na casa. As amigas estão treinando do lado de fora com os rapazes, Hyuga está fazendo uma vitamina recomendada por Roberto na cozinha e o próprio técnico deu a pausa desejada para assistir um pouco a televisão, portanto, elas se dirigem ao escritório atrás da escadaria que leva aos quartos._

_Emília senta na poltrona em frente ao sofá de veludo, cruzando as pernas e esperando a filha adotiva se sentar, coisa que a garota demora a fazer ansiosa e nervosa pela convocação de última hora da mulher. A lareira não está acesa, mas a claridade vinda das extensas janelas, quase invadindo totalmente todo o aposento se não pelas cortinas, é suficiente para iluminar o escondido lugar._

_Emília – Gabriele, querida, você está se sentindo bem?_

_Gabriele – É claro treinadora! Por que não estaria?_

_Emília – Bom... – junta as mãos – Ultimamente eu venho te observando, e as meninas me contam coisas aqui e ali que..._

_Gabriele – Que tipo de coisas? – corta._

_Emília – Elas acham que está distraída._

_Gabriele – Distraída? Eu estou jogando como sempre!_

_Emília – Não se trata apenas do futebol. Todas nós estamos percebendo o modo como vem tratando o jovem Kojiro e as garotas que o cercam._

_Gabriele – O que tem aquelas peruas? – Emília não consegue evitar e dá um pequeno sorriso, desfazendo as mãos._

_Emília – Gabriele, por acaso se lembra da primeira boneca que eu te dei?_

_Gabriele – Mas é claro! Era uma sua, de porcelana._

_Emília – Isso mesmo, e ela tinha o seu nome! A pequena Gabriele..._

_Gabriele – Eu amava aquela bonequinha... Até ela quebrar._

_Emília – E você recorda de como e quando ela quebrou?_

_Gabriele – Sim, foi um ex-aluno do Braja, e ele fazia parte do nosso time masculino naquela época. Quando eu estava mostrando a boneca às garotas, ele a tomou das minhas mãos e jogou no chão, dizendo que ela era feia._

_Emília – Você se lembra de como reagiu quando ele fez isso?_

_Gabriele – Sim, eu soquei o nariz dele! – dá de ombros._

_Emília – Pois é... – ri – E antes disso, você vinha contar a mim todos os dias como era divertida a escola quando via ele, não é?_

_Gabriele – Eu o achava legal, até ele fazer aquilo...! – emburra a cara._

_Emília – É verdade. Sabe por que eu comentei isso?_

_Gabriele – Não faço idéia. – cruza os braços, se encostando ao sofá._

_Emília – É porque eu queria te lembrar de como você é. – sorri – Desde a sua infância, nunca agiu como as outras garotas Gabriele. Você é muito linda, mas também tem atitudes pouco femininas. – a garota ergue uma sobrancelha – É irrequieta, cabecinha-dura, só de ver uma bola já tem vontade de jogar!_

_Gabriele – Mas o que isso tem a ver com os urubus que cercam o Hyuga?_

_Emília – O assunto não é com elas, mas sim com ele mesmo!_

_Gabriele – Ih, agora eu estou muito mais confusa! – cruza as pernas. Ao mesmo tempo, Emília, descruza as suas._

_Emília – Com toda a certeza, eu nunca julguei as suas atitudes ou disse como devia agir ou falar em determinadas situações, a menos que você mesma viesse me perguntar. Gabi, você é a filha que eu nunca tive! – ambas sorriem – Eu te adoro como amo as meninas, e nunca teria começado esta conversa se não achasse que ela é necessária, levando o seu comportamento meio estranho em consideração. – pausa – Aquela história da boneca eu trouxe a tona para te mostrar como a sua personalidade é diferente e anda diferente agora!_

_Gabriele – Ok... Ainda estou boiando... Diferente como?_

_Sem imaginarem, Hyuga estava saindo da cozinha neste exato momento e parou para escutar a conversa, encostando agora o ouvido na porta._

_Emília – Ora essa, eu pensei que perceberia que anda devorando as fãs de Kojiro com os olhos, se não as congelando!_

_Gabriele – O quê? – ri – Ah, mas se eu ando fazendo isso tem motivo!_

_Emília – E qual você acha que é então?_

_Gabriele – Eu não acho, é um fato! Todas elas são PIRADAS!_

_Emília – Está me dizendo que começou a fuzilá-las com práticas indiretas porque se transformou em uma discriminadora da loucura?_

_Gabriele – As malucas que são fãs dele são capazes de tudo! – desencosta do sofá, descruzando braços e pernas – Negue a verdade!_

_Emília – Talvez, mas você mesma disse: são FÃS! E quanto às outras?_

_Gabriele – Outras? Tem mais delas por aí? – eleva a voz._

_Emília – Estava me referindo às fãs dos outros rapazes._

_Gabriele – Ah bom... Delas eles podem cuidar._

_Emília – E Kojiro não pode com as dele?_

_Gabriele – Pode!... Se ele aprender a correr mais rápido e não tiver medo de meter uma bolada na cara de qualquer uma delas, pode!_

_Emília – Ah, Gabriele Alves Monterrey, está se ouvindo? Percebeu as palavras que saíram da sua boca agora?_

_Gabriele – Certo, admito, peguei pesado!... – ergue as mãos para abaixar em seguida – Talvez elas só devam ser engaioladas, não precisam apanhar._

_Emília – Oh, meu Deus... – tapa o rosto e ri._

_Gabriele – Qual a graça? Olha treinadora, eu preciso voltar pro treino..._

_Emília – Está bem Gabriele, talvez você compreenda com o tempo o que eu quis te dizer com esta conversa. – a jovem levanta – Mas se lembre de uma coisa... Sendo toda ação causadora de uma reação, tome cuidado com o que irá fazer de agora em diante com relação às garotas atrás de Kojiro e ele próprio._

_Gabriele – Ok, eu vou me contentar em só enforcá-las em pensamento! – abana as mãos no ar, rindo, e se dirige à porta – Tchau, mamãe._

_Ao abrir a porta, Hyuga não está mais lá. Ele já havia saído ao ouvir os seus passos e voltou para o seu quarto, e, na verdade, o lugar para onde ela vai se dirigindo sem pensar. Quando Gabriele chega à porta do quarto do garoto, que também pertence a Schneider, ela pára a mão no ar e próxima a maçaneta. Em um ímpeto de coragem, abre a porta e entra sem bater, mas devagar._

_Hyuga está deitado e de olhos fechados, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. A garota toma fôlego. Se ele está dormindo, não a verá chegar mais perto, não? Ele não a viu se aproximando. Se ele está dormindo MESMO, não a escutará sentando na cama. Nenhum som ou outro sinal é feito por ele quando ela vem. Se ele está dormindo de VERDADE, sua respiração precisa estar lenta..._

_E ela está; Gabriele confere chegando mais perto do seu rosto. Mas... Um homem dormindo profundamente nunca sentiria sequer um toque de mãos, a respiração cortada de outra pessoa e menos ainda seus lábios. Será? Alguém bem sensível talvez, porém, Gabriele sempre teve em mente a insensibilidade dos homens desde o dia em que sua boneca de porcelana foi espatifada por um._

_Gabriele – Se os homens são brutos, indiferentes, cruéis e insensíveis com as mulheres... Perfeitos idiotas... Porque o meu coração está batendo assim, de um jeito tão forte, por um? – sussurra, tocando o peito – Dói, mas eu não me sinto machucada. A Emília estava falando de algo assim, e eu não sou boba a este nível para não ter entendido do que se tratava! – começa a reclamar de si mesma, revirando os olhos e a cabeça junto – Eu... – volta a encará-lo – Eu..._

_A vontade de se aproximar mais ainda dele toma conta dela por inteiro. Ninguém olhando, ele nem impedirá se estiver mesmo no meio de um sono! E ela vai desperdiçar a chance de descobrir a identidade real do seu sentimento recém-acordado? A linda Gabi encurta a distância a ponto de tocar os narizes._

_Gabriele – Ter me apaixonado por você é culpa sua!_

_Hyuga – Tem certeza disto? – sussurra de volta._

_A garota se afasta dele com o dobro da velocidade com a qual se assusta. Apenas um olho aberto, somente um pequeno sorriso e Hyuga se mostra um ciente atormentador com o perfeito mal que causa à pobre jovem, sendo todos os efeitos da sua brincadeira capazes de fazê-la cair para trás ao tropeçar em um banco. Se não estivesse de short, a situação seria mais grave!_

_Gabriele – Você estava acordado? – grita alterada, se recompondo._

_Hyuga – Tudo bem? – ele parece preocupado, se sentando na cama._

_Gabriele – Ótima! – limita-se a responder, levantando e passando suas mãos pelos cabelos – Por que me enganou?_

_Hyuga – Eu deveria estar perguntando primeiro por que disse aquilo._

_Gabriele – Aquilo o quê? – se faz de desentendida._

_Hyuga – Claro que sabe do que eu estou falando! Você disse..._

_Gabriele – Não, eu não sei! – dá de costas – Se não estava dormindo, uma pena alias, porque vamos treinar agora e seu tempo de soneca acabou, vamos!_

_Hyuga – Não vai re...? – antes de terminar, ela já tinha batido a porta._

_Chegando ao andar debaixo, todos já estavam achando estranho nenhum dos dois ter aparecido, já fazia algum tempo. Todo mundo está para sair pra academia, então ninguém se atreve a perguntar nada, especialmente pra Gabi e seu mau humor! Hyuga se mantém firme, apesar de achar estranho ela ter desmentido o que disse claramente. Mais tarde, na volta, Roberto chama-o._

_Roberto – Hyuga, você sabe alguma coisa sobre o mau humor da Ga..._

_Hyuga – Não! – responde rapidamente, cortando-o._

_Roberto – Eu acho que não preciso lembrá-lo da minha percepção muito aguçada e do meu celular com a lista cheia de telefones convidativos, dentre eles os das próprias garotas, que estão loucas para arrumar uma cobaia para o seu próximo experimento em andamento. Era alguma coisa sobre um jogador disfarçado de mulher em um time feminino, eu acho..._

_Hyuga – Mesmo que eu soubesse... – ergue uma sobrancelha com raiva, mas não retira as mãos do bolso – Eu não entendo a cabeça dela._

_Roberto – E que homem pode entender a cabeça de uma mulher?_

_Hyuga – Vem alguma lição de moral por aí?_

_Roberto – É simples: não tente entendê-las, apenas apoiá-las. Assim elas virão até você. É como ser o lobo vegetariano do seu bando entre um rebanho de ovelhas medrosas; logo você será aceito por elas._

_Hyuga – Isso é estranho e parece ser muito falso!..._

_Roberto – Eu sei – ri -, mas é a mais pura verdade._

_Hyuga – Sendo assim, vou tentar refletir sobre a moral._

_Roberto – Só mais uma coisa... – começa a sussurrar em seu ouvido sem pararem de andar e olhando na direção de Gabriele – Quando você estiver em apuros ela pode te ajudar a sair com dignidade da roubada, então é melhor aconselhar também o restante. Tratem todas muito bem, para sua segurança._

_Hyuga – Especialmente porque, se não fizermos isso, vamos apanhar!_

_Roberto – Você pega rápido o espírito da coisa! – riem._


	3. Mudança no Segundo Tempo

**Cap. 3**

**Mudança no Segundo Tempo**

_Aos poucos o inverno começa a mostrar seus sinais de chegada no estádio de Jyrdan. Coberto pela neve, retirada devagar pelo responsável do campo, ele dificulta as jogadas de Hikaru, treinando por própria vontade. Logo alguém se aproxima segurando um guarda-chuva e observa-o. Quando percebe, ele pára._

_- Ah, desculpe!... Eu não queria atrapalhar o seu treino._

_Hikaru - Não... Tudo bem. – sorri de volta para a bela garota – Você não atrapalhou, eu já estava terminando._

_- Sei... Mas por que está treinando nesse frio? – põe-se ao seu lado – Não está difícil jogar assim? A neve atrapalha._

_Hikaru - Ah não, eu sou acostumado com o frio!_

_- Eu nunca vi você por aqui. É da segunda divisão?_

_Hikaru - Não, é que eu não sou do time de Jyrdan._

_- Então de onde você veio? – ele recolhe a bola._

_Hikaru - Eu sou do time da casa de Silja._

_- Você é do time rival? – esperando que ela vá embora após escutar isto, Hikaru acaba se decepcionando – Você deve ser forte._

_Hikaru - Não se surpreendeu por eu ser de Silja?_

_- Claro que não! O que importa é ter espírito esportivo._

_Hikaru - É sim...! – riem – Eu me chamo Hikaru Matsuyama, e você?_

_- Sou Yoshiko Fujisawa. – apertam-se as mãos. Ela se vira – Eu preciso ir embora agora, mas não vá se esforçar muito Hikaru. Tenha a certeza de estar bem para o jogo! – sem ela perceber, ele acaba corando – Tchau._

_Num aceno, Yoshiko some por detrás das arquibancadas e deixa Hikaru olhando para a bola abaixo do seu pé. Ele a segura nas mãos e sai do estádio, voltando pra casa. Os amigos o recebem com chocolate-quente e muitos risos, o que de início assusta em vista da briga tensa no meio do grupo._

_Gabriele - Você é que tinha que ter segurado a bola!_

_Hyuga - Se você for jogar com essa atitude, vai vencer todos os membros do Fórtica sem precisar dela._

_Gabriele - Ah, você é detestável! – senta emburrada na cadeira._

_Hikaru - Qual é o problema? – entra na cozinha._

_Pepe - Eles estão brigando deste jeito desde que a gente voltou do treino hoje de manhã! Está cansando..._

_Deise - Mas eu até acho engraçado. Vocês parecem um casal!_

_- Quem aqui é um casal? – ambos reclamam juntos. Os outros riem._

_Natália - Ei Gabi, não quis dizer que ele é adorável?_

_Gabriele - Se eu começar a esganar você, não estranhe!_

_Gino - Oh gente, por que vocês ficam provocando?_

_Flora - Está brincando? Temos muitos passatempos, mas o nosso melhor sempre será perturbar a Gabizinha! – bagunça seu cabelo. Gabriele levanta e começa a correr atrás delas._

_Shingo - A propósito Hikaru – ignora a algazarra -, por que demorou tanto? Pensamos que só ia tentar uns chutes._

_Hikaru - Ah é, mas é eu conheci uma garota. – do nada, todo o ambiente fica em silêncio e as meninas param._

_Hannele - Conheceu uma garota? E como ela é?_

_Leo - Fala sério; você poderia ter se atrasado um pouco se era por isso!_

_Camila - Mas se fosse assim ele não nos contaria mais cedo!_

_Hikaru - Espera um pouco: eu não disse que ia falar algo!_

_Karl - Você não vai? Ah, qual é Hikaru!_

_Lupita - Diz pelo menos o nome dela, vai!_

_Benji – Certo, oh pessoal, não o sufoquem! – põe o braço no pescoço dele._

_Hikaru - Acho que dizer o nome dela tudo bem... É Yoshiko._

_Brigite - Yoshiko, que gracinha! E onde a viu?_

_Hikaru - Foi no estádio, um pouco antes de ir embora. Ela estava usando um guarda-chuva e um uniforme cinza. – as jovens se calam de uma vez._

_Juan - Ei, o que foi meninas? Vocês a conhecem?_

_Elaine - Não, mas se ela estava usando um uniforme naquele estádio só pode significar uma coisa..._

_Lui - E é tão sério assim para fazerem estas caras?_

_Inara - Nossas caras não ficariam tão feias se não fosse!_

_Carlos – Então o que aconteceu afinal?_

_Selena - Ela é membro do time de futebol daqui._

_Alan - Quer dizer que ela é da equipe feminina de Jyrdan?_

_Gisela – Não pode, porque esse time não existe! Por que acha que nós tivemos de desafiar o Fórtica? Imagino o que ela iria querer lá..._

_Hikaru - Mas ela não parecia estar espionando!_

_Molly - E fez alguma pergunta estranha a você?_

_Hikaru - Algumas, mas nada que fosse suspeito._

_Ken - Ou você não notou muito distraído com ela!..._

_Rivaul - Certo, o problema agora não é esse...!_

_Misaki – Se ela estava de uniforme deve ser do time feminino de Jyrdan._

_Jamile – Não. A Emília já contou que nem se preocuparam em formar um. Devem confiar muito no masculino..._

_Gabriele - O que é um enorme erro! – chama a atenção de todos._

_Anastásia - Ai, eu conheço este olhar...! No que está pensando?_

_Gabriele - Já que não vão poder entrar no time comigo, vocês poderiam tentar formar um novo com as garotas de Jyrdan!_

_Jun - O quê? Fala sério? – os outros tentam abafar risos – E como daria pra fazer isto?_

_Gabriele - Simples: não existe time feminino de futebol em Silja porque nenhuma garota quis participar, certo? Vamos criar!_

_Pierre - A idéia não é má; assim nós teríamos mais chances de vencer e igualmente para todos! As garotas poderiam participar do campeonato também._

_Hyuga - Se eu fosse você não alimentaria as esperanças dela._

_Gabriele - E por acaso tem uma idéia melhor, senhor exibido?_

_Oliver - Oh gente, não comecem a brigar outra vez!_

_Jun - Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou conversar com o Roberto e a Emília sobre a proposta da Gabriele e, se eles concordarem, nós ajudamos vocês a se prepararem para enfrentar as equipes do campeonato, tudo bem?_

_Gabriele - Valeu, você é demais Jun!_

_Oliver - Mas também é bom lembrar que as férias vão acabar no mesmo tempo do inverno, quando as aulas vão recomeçar, então teremos pouco tempo para nos preparar._

_Roberto - É bom faltar suas primeiras aulas, não é mesmo?_

_Gabriele - Oi Roberto, Emília...! Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês._

_Emília - Você anda cheia de propostas, sabia Gabriele?_

_Jun - Eu vou contar a vocês o que é agora._

_Após um tempo de conversa e análises, Roberto convence Emília a acatar o plano de Gabi, preenchendo o espaço antes vazio da oportunidade para todas as garotas jogarem. Hikaru resolve levar os amigos pela manhã até o campo de novo. Desta vez, além de Yoshiko, há outras duas jovens com ela._

_Yoshiko - Hikaru, oi! – ela o avista de longe e começa a acenar. As amigas levantam para cumprimentar os recém-chegados._

_Hikaru - Bom dia Yoshiko! Estes são os meus amigos._

_Camila - Ela é mesmo linda! Você não mentiu Hikaru!_

_Deise - Fica quieta! – sorri e a segura, tapando sua boca._

_Yoshiko - Ah... – ela ri de leve – Estas são minhas amigas, Sanae e Yayoi. – as meninas acenam, sorrindo tanto quanto ela._

_Sanae – Espera um momento!... – pausa – Vocês não são...?_

_Oliver – É, somos o time Fuji. – corta-a, respondendo logo a pergunta._

_Yayoi – Yoshiko, por que não nos contou que ele era do Fuji?_

_Yoshiko – Eu posso ter me esquecido de mencionar... – sorri encabulada._

_Shingo - Estão fazendo alguma coisa agora? – interrompe._

_Sanae - Vendo o jogo do time masculino._

_Flora - Nossa, deve estar muito chato isso aqui, não é?_

_Yayoi - Um pouquinho. – alguns riem de leve – Mas por que vieram?_

_Leo - É que estamos a fim de lhes fazer uma proposta._

_Sanae - A nós? – as três se entreolham – E o que é?_

_Hannele - Para ficarem em um campo de futebol sem pompons e ainda na coragem de suportar eles, só pode querer dizer que vocês são os únicos membros femininos fãs de futebol da universidade, certo?_

_Yayoi - Eu acho até que nós somos mesmo, não é?_

_Brigite - É por isso que nós queremos formar uma aliança._

_Juan - O que estão tentando fazer está mais para time..._

_Lupita - O nome não importa de qualquer jeito!_

_Yoshiko - Mas uma aliança, ou time, como assim?_

_Benji - A idéia era incluir vocês no time feminino Fever._

_Sanae - Espera um pouco: Fever não é aquela equipe de Braja, a que já foi excluída do campeonato deste ano?_

_Molly - É bom saber que todo mundo lembra o incidente..._

_Rivaul - Podemos voltar ao assunto principal?_

_Anastásia - A questão é que queremos vocês como membros._

_Yoshiko - Um instante! São vocês os membros do Fever?_

_Pierre - Elas mesmas, e estão precisando da sua ajuda._

_Yayoi - Mas por que querem nos incluir no time de vocês?_

_Elaine - Digamos que queremos dar uma lição no Fórtica._

_Lui - Dor de cotovelo... – Elaine bate em seu braço com o cotovelo._

_Elaine – Agora é uma dor de braço! – sussurra pra ele._

_Sanae - Mas e quanto a vocês? – encara os garotos._

_Gino - Somos mais um time de apoio, porque estamos tentando nos enfrentar nas finais. E não seria uma má ideia enfrentar o Fórtica de novo._

_Natália - A questão é que não podemos sem mais membros._

_Pepe - Tanto porque não temos um time feminino em Silja._

_Alan - E olha só, é uma oportunidade de competirem._

_Inara - Exatamente! Então, o que vocês dizem?_

_Sanae - Não vejo por que não. – as outras duas concordam._

_Mais tarde, quando o time rival sai do estádio e Fuji consegue espaço pra treinar pela última vez antes do grande campeonato, as garotas se unem lá do outro lado do campo para explicar toda a situação aos novos membros do novo plano para vencer Fórtica. Pelo olhar dos rapazes, elas parecem confabular ao invés de conversar, o que começa a preocupá-los de uma maneira engraçada!_

_Yoshiko - O Hikaru não tinha me dito tudo isso..._

_Selena - Provavelmente porque vocês não tiveram o tempo de conversar, mas a história é basicamente essa._

_Yayoi - Vamos ver se eu entendi... Vocês não podem competir e, para dar uma lição no Filiam, o time dos garotos de Braja, decidiram formar um time feminino para o Silja e vão competir junto do seu time masculino, Fuji, contra os Fórtica, nosso time masculino, e também os Filiam no campeonato? – toma fôlego. Um curto silêncio..._

_Deise - É sim. Pelo visto você entendeu direitinho._

_Gabriele - A ideia, é claro, foi minha! Mas eu vou competir no time Fuji para enfrentar os Fórtica e os Filiam representando todas, enquanto que vocês vão enfrentar os times femininos._

_Sanae - Estão arriscando muito fazendo uma coisa dessas, mas eu não vejo por que não possamos jogar também! – ri._

_Jamile - Assim que se fala! Juntas, vamos acabar com eles!_

_Gabriele – E eu também estava pensando... Fever é um nome passado. Nós deveríamos usar outro durante o campeonato. – as outras concordam – Que tal... Hotter? – todas aprovam._

_O grito de guerra feminino é escutado do outro lado do campo, onde os garotos param a bola no caminho com todo o susto. Sendo que Sanae, Yayoi e Yoshiko, sem precisar torcer para Jyrdan, aceitaram jogar com elas, eles têm que ajudá-las em alguns lances como o prometido._

_Ken - Ei garotas, se vão treinar com a gente, venham logo! – Emília e Roberto entram no campo, desligando os celulares impacientes com as ligações dos repórteres._

_Emília - Vamos de uma vez meninas, temos muito que fazer!_

_Gabriele - Calma aí, já vamos dona Emília. – caminham rindo._

_No final do treino, Emília recebe uma mensagem urgente de uma colega de trabalho, membro do clube de festas anuais durante o campeonato. Antes do jogo, uma garota de cada país, membro do time feminino de futebol, precisa ir para uma quermesse feita para a liga de juniores e representá-lo. Voltando para a sua casa improvisada, Emília comenta a ocorrente "atividade". Na verdade, ela tinha esquecido completamente de contar para todos!_

_Já junto de Sanae e as outras, que começaram a morar por tempo indeterminado com as colegas de time, as moças se entreolham._

_Karl - Não sabia que existia um clube pra isso._

_Jamile - É porque somente as garotas participam._

_Emília - Na verdade, a quermesse é para todos e as jovens que participam oferecem a ajuda voluntária para trabalhar._

_Roberto - Então, quer dizer que uma de vocês vai ter que ir._

_Carlos - E quem vai? – elas continuam em silêncio._

_Emília - Tenho uma ideia. – dirige-se até a cozinha e pega uns palitinhos, voltando e sentando em seu lugar na sala – Todas vocês vão tirar um palito, e aquele que tiver um risco vermelho na ponta é o sorteado. Gabriele..._

_A garota é a primeira que pega e continua escondendo a parte debaixo com a mão, até o momento. As outras fazem o mesmo e os garotos ficam aos seus lados para conferir se tem a marca ou não em cada um. Ao mesmo tempo, no sinal da treinadora, elas abrem as mãos. Um por um eles são verificados._

_Gabriele - Ah droga! Eu não acredito! – todos olham para ela._

_Natália - É isso aí gente, a Gabizinha pegou o marcado! – tira o palito de suas mãos enquanto se apóia em suas costas, rindo._

_Gabriele - Mas nem pensar que eu vou lá!_

_Lupita – Oh Gabi, é o jogo! Você tem que ir._

_Leo - Qual é o problema? Você não gosta de quermesse?_

_Flora - Não é a quermesse o problema. Ela tem um trauma..._

_Oliver - Trauma? – Gabriele olha feio para a amiga – Qual é?_

_Gabriele - Não vale à pena contar... Mas eu não vou!_

_Molly - Podemos te forçar a ir! – ela ri. Todas as jovens, exceto Sanae, Yayoi e Yoshiko, pulam sobre ela, segurando-a._

_Emília - Então, deixo a Gabi nas mãos de vocês. – ri junto._

_Anastásia - Pode relaxar que vamos aprontá-la logo! – elas sobem._

_Gabriele – Querem me soltar, suas loucas? Eu tenho meus direitos! Vou matar cada uma de vocês! – em seguida, um baque da porta de um quarto._

_Gino - Parece que ela foi raptada, que pena... – eles riem._

_Alan - Qual a importância dessa quermesse afinal?_

_Roberto - Eu já ouvi falar. É lá que as representantes mostram cada uma o seu talento diferente para entreter as pessoas, e a que arrecadar mais pontos com os juízes leva o país ao palco para o próximo campeonato, não é?_

_Emília - Isso mesmo! A Gabriele vai representar Braja por enquanto, já que ainda somos, tecnicamente, membros do time feminino do país._

_Pepe - Pena que não temos ninguém para nos representar._

_Roberto - Estava pensando nisto... Já que aquelas três garotas de Jyrdan não vão precisar representar no evento por causa da falta do time, uma delas poderia acompanhar a Gabriele._

_Carlos - Quer dizer... Para ir por Silja?_

_Roberto – Sim. Ninguém descobriria, já que o time feminino de Jyrdan nunca nasceu._

_Juan - Pode ser. E qual delas seria? – Roberto e Emília se entreolham. Logo, ela vai para a cozinha e trás mais palitos._

_Emília - Mesmo sistema; tirem os palitos e vejam o ganhador._

_Shingo - Pensei que estivéssemos falando delas..._

_Roberto - Todas as garotas precisam de acompanhantes!_

_Emília – Exatamente! Desta vez, eu já marquei dois palitos. Dois de vocês tirarão os marcados e vão escolher sua companhia e ir junto dela à quermesse._

_Ken - E por que dois de nós têm que ir junto delas?_

_Roberto - É pelos vândalos. Nunca se sabe quem vai nesse tipo de evento, elas podem ser atacadas! – ele esconde um riso._

_Jun - Isto é um pouco de exagero, não? – sorri, erguendo a sobrancelha._

_Pierre – É um risco, vamos tirar. – entra na brincadeira._

_Inara - Gente, nós trouxemos a Gabriele! – anuncia de repente antes das outras a trazerem. Ela está em um vestido vermelho apertado, mas lindo._

_Deise - Você está uma gracinha Gabi!_

_Gabriele - Eu acho que estou parecendo um peru no natal._

_Camila - Bobagem! Eles vão te escolher com certeza._

_Benji - Falando nisto, parece que dois de nós vão levar duas de vocês na quermesse. – as garotas encaram logo Emília, tensas._

_Jamile - Outra vez o truque do palitinho não... Quem é?_

_Misaki - O Oliver e o Hyuga. – ri. Gabriele fica dura._

_Gisela - E qual de nós vai com a Gabi e eles?_

_Roberto - Pensamos em uma entre a Sanae, a Yayoi e Yoshiko._

_Sanae - Então eu posso ir. – ela se voluntaria – Sempre gostei de quermesses! – as amigas não se opõem, dando de ombros._

_Elaine – Vamos subir de novo pra preparar a Sanae então. Já voltamos!_

_Logo elas somem outra vez, carregando Gabi novamente. Quando o carro que Roberto pediu chega para buscá-los, os quatro selecionados são jogados lá dentro. No caminho todo, os únicos que conversam alguma coisa são Sanae e Oliver, enquanto os outros dois só respondem com resmungos ou frases com menos de cinco palavras cada. A quermesse não é muito longe._

_Quando o motorista os deixa, planejando com Hyuga a hora e o lugar da partida, ele vai embora e os quatro começam a andar pelo lugar._

_Hyuga - Pra onde temos que ir? – coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça._

_Gabriele - Não sei. A Emília só disse que bastava nos registrar._

_Sanae - Olha só, tem uma barraca ali. Deve ser o lugar._

_Realmente é. Assim que dão as suas assinaturas se dispersam. Oliver vai acompanhando Sanae por onde quer que vá, e já Hyuga deixa Gabriele na primeira encruzilhada que encontra! Depois de rodarem, ele passa pelo mesmo lugar e encontra o casal procurando pela garota para irem embora. Não é necessário andar mais que cinco passos; Gabriele está na barraca do beijo. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Hyuga compra um bilhete e espera na fila sem que ela veja._

_Em pouco tempo chega a sua hora e ele sobe as escadas, causando surpresa nela._

_Hyuga - Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?_

_Gabriele - Trabalhando, o que você acha? Eu tenho que arrecadar uns pontos com os juízes. Acabei de chegar... E você?_

_Hyuga - Eu... Eu só vim te tirar daqui! – cora razoavelmente._

_Gabriele - Jura? – ergue uma sobrancelha, sem se importar – Mas eu não posso fazer nada até minha substituta chegar. – endireita-se na cadeira._

_Hyuga - Vamos por ali. – aponta para as costas da barraca._

_Gabriele - Não dá, está vedada. Se você ficar muito tempo os outros caras vão começar a estranhar, sabe... – suspira, se remexendo no banco._

_Hyuga - E o que você espera que eu faça então?_

_Gabriele - Se pagou, não vai querer me beijar?_

_Hyuga - Do que está falando? Não podemos perder tempo...!_

_Antes que ele termine a frase, a substituta aparece e, sem querer, bate nas costas do garoto, que beija Gabriele mesmo! Depois disto, sem dizerem uma única palavra no caminho de volta, eles vão direto para os quartos dormir pro dia seguinte. No fim das contas, o beijo que eles tanto evitaram acabou sendo melhor do que imaginavam! Pelo menos por Gabriele, ele aconteceria de novo!_


	4. Um Limite Para o Orgulho

**Cap. 4**

**Um Limite Para o Orgulho**

_Um pouco antes de começar a primeira partida do Fuji, a alguns metros do estádio, Sanae pára Oliver ainda perto da imensa limusine que os trouxe. Ele leva a bola debaixo dos pés para as mãos e ela segura os papéis com as suas inscrições com a mão direita sobre o peito._

_Sanae - Obrigada por ter me acompanhado daquela vez._

_Oliver - Ah, tudo bem Sanae. Boa sorte no jogo!_

_Sanae - Desejo o mesmo. Nós estaremos torcendo por vocês! – sorri._

_Quando Sanae se afasta, Oliver tem a ligeira impressão de sentir o calor de uma febre tomar seu corpo, no que a força passa para a pobre bola. Ainda no vestiário, Gabriele escuta o anúncio que o primeiro jogo masculino, com os Fuji, se deu início. Ela sai correndo do jeito que pode, usando a peruca curta e suando antes mesmo de ter começado a correr._

_As amigas estão assistindo das áreas restritas das arquibancadas, e é quando a vêem passando e desejam mentalmente boa sorte._

_Gabriele - E então, como é que está o jogo? – senta no banco dos reservas, ao lado de alguns dos garotos._

_Karl - O jogo começou faz pouco tempo; tá sendo fácil até agora, já que esse time é novo._

_Gabriele – Ótimo! Na primeira oportunidade que der eu entro._

_Lui - Só uma coisa Gabriele: como você vai jogar perto do capitão?_

_Gabriele - O que quer dizer? – estranha o sorriso dos amigos._

_Rivaul - Sabemos que você beijou o Hyuga na quermesse._

_Gabriele - O quê? – ela se levanta – Eu não ouvi bem. – antes que tenha uma resposta, todo o estádio chama atenção quando o dito garoto cai no chão depois de uma rasteira – Ele caiu? – o tom de voz dela e as mãos no ar levam todos a verem sua surpresa._

_Roberto - Gabriele, se o Hyuga não marcar a falta eu..._

_Gabriele - Não, ele vai marcar sim! – interrompe o treinador, abaixando a mão. O silêncio é mútuo. Dois segundos após o apito a bola já está dentro da rede. A multidão vibra – Ai, exagero... – volta a sentar, cruzando os braços._

_Logo, Hyuga e os outros jogadores chegam perto do banco onde ela ainda está sentada, agora com as pernas também cruzadas. Assim que eles passam, Gabi se levanta e acompanha Roberto e suas amigas, que descem em seguida, até a entrada para os vestiários._

_Brigite - Aquilo foi demais Hyuga! Foi bem no gol; que mira!_

_Gabriele - Que coisa ridícula...! – todos se voltam para ela._

_Selena - O que você tem Gabi? Não devia estar feliz?_

_Gabriele – E eu estou! Achei ridículo foi ele cair só com aquela rasteira. – cruza os braços novamente._

_Hyuga - O que quer dizer, que você teria escapado?_

_Gabriele - Achei que estivesse cego pra não ter visto que o cara veio bem na sua direção; era impossível não perceber!_

_Emília - Muito bem, já chega! – coloca-se entre eles – Já temos a primeira vitória e é isto que importa. Vamos nos acalmar e jogar futebol, não luta livre!_

_Gabriele - Que seja... Eu vou vencer mesmo. – sai pro campo._

_Hannele - Credo, o temperamento dela está piorando!_

_Hyuga - Como se isso fosse novidade... – suspira e expira de uma só vez, nervoso. Os times se entreolham com sorrisinhos._

_Hikaru - Diz aí Hyuga, é verdade que você beijou a Gabriele na quermesse? – Emília e Roberto o encaram quase que ao mesmo tempo em que ele se volta para os outros, igualmente surpreso e muito corado._

_Hyuga - O quê? Como é que você soube... – antes de ele completar a frase, alguns dos amigos começam a rir._

_Yoshiko - Então é verdade? Por que ela não nos contou?_

_Anastásia - Provavelmente por vergonha... Dá pra entender o porquê de ela estar tão estressada ultimamente agora._

_Roberto - Isso é verdade mesmo Hyuga? – começa a abrir um sorriso._

_Hyuga - Isso não interessa! Vou me trocar. – entra no vestiário vermelho e apressado, ainda ouvindo os risos._

_Inara - Eu não achei que ela fosse ser capaz de fazer isso, digo mesmo...!_

_Elaine - Eu achei! – abafa um último riso._

_Emília - Como vocês souberam disso? Vocês viram?_

_Oliver - É que ele entrou na barraca do beijo onde ela ficou trabalhando, bem quando a gente tava pra voltar._

_Sanae - Não temos certeza, mas eles voltaram estranhos. – ri._

_Deise - Só de imaginar a cena eu não consigo parar de rir! – tapa a boca._

_Pepe - E isto sem falar que o Hyuga tá super nervoso!_

_Flora - Não, e isto sem falar que ela fez uma declaração pra ele!_

_- Como assim? – todos a encaram surpresos, menos Schneider._

_Karl – Nós dois escutamos os dois conversando no quarto que eu e ele estamos dividindo, faz tempo. Pelo que parece, ela disse que gostava dele._

_Flora – Nisso ela pensando que ele estava dormindo, então falou tudo... Reclamou culpando até o coitado por ter se apaixonado! Mas ela não sabia que ele estava acordado e caiu pra trás! – ri._

_Alguns seguem as risadas dos dois antes de continuar fazendo pequenos comentários entrecortados, esperando tomar fôlego para conversarem direito. Os técnicos precisam esperar, com sorrisos e balanços negativos de cabeça, a boa vontade deles de lembrar que ainda estão no meio de uma disputa grossa._

_Yayoi – Estavam espionando eles? – os outros se acalmam._

_Flora – Eles estavam demorando, então resolvemos procurá-los..._

_Karl – Nós acabamos investigando em cada quarto, até ouvir tudo._

_Jun – Mas então... Quer dizer que ele a rejeitou?_

_Flora – Ah não! Ela desmentiu tudo, falou ser imaginação dele e etc..._

_Karl – Provavelmente a raiva dela seja por não saber o que fazer._

_Roberto - Ok gente, acabou. – bate palmas, desfazendo seu grande sorriso – Temos que nos concentrar, então vamos deixar eles em paz por enquanto?_

_Juan - É, e depois podemos arrancar a verdade deles!_

_Brigite - Falou e disse! – batem as mãos._

_Emília - Oh, meu Deus... – suspira. Roberto ri._

_Ao longo de cada jogo durante os dias, os times Hotter e Fuji vencem e passam enfim para as finais. Gabriele não teve oportunidade de ir ao campo uma única vez por causa de Hyuga, mas agora a penúltima batalha é contra Fórtica, o antigo rival. As amigas estão, mais uma vez, de prontidão perto das arquibancadas, torcendo e apreensivas._

_Finalmente Gabriele tem a oportunidade de jogar e começa a fazer uns dribles nos zagueiros do time rival como se nem estivessem ali! Não é preciso dizer que o Fuji vence o Fórtica de imediato... Ainda sim, além do Fórtica, as garotas agora sabem que há um desafio maior: vencer o time masculino de Braja, seus últimos e mais terríveis oponentes!_

_Durante o descanso da mesma tarde, de volta para casa, Gabriele resolve relaxar embaixo de uma árvore. Ela curte seu pequeno descanso, sozinha. Por outro lado, ele não demora a ser interrompido..._

_Hyuga - O que você está fazendo aí? – o sorriso dela se desfaz, parando de jogar pra cima a bola de futebol e virando o rosto – Estavam te procurando._

_Gabriele – Estão sempre me procurando... O que é agora?_

_Hyuga – É hora do almoço! Vai morrer de fome?_

_Gabriele - Diga que eu não estou com apetite... – suspira._

_Hyuga – Não sou seu menino de recados!_

_Gabriele – Então não fale nada e mais tarde, quando não tiverem notícias minhas e começarem a se desesperar, a culpa será sua. – ele suspira agora._

_Hyuga – Posso sentar? – ela esconde a sua surpresa de vê-lo sorrir, mas assente com a cabeça – Posso perguntar uma coisa?_

_Gabriele – Já perguntou. – torce o nariz. Ele ri um pouco._

_Hyuga – Por que você é tão desconfiada de todo mundo e estressada?_

_Gabriele – E por que você é tão grosso e mal-encarado?_

_Hyuga – Eu perguntei primeiro... Vai responder?_

_Gabriele – E você vai? – pausam – Eu falo se você falar. – sorri._

_Hyuga – Ok... – encosta a cabeça no tronco – É um costume._

_Gabriele – Criou o costume de ser idiota? Nunca ouvi isso antes..._

_Hyuga – Engraçadinha... – ela ri – Eu vim de uma família bem simples, então comecei a ser rígido comigo mesmo para não parecer fraco pros outros._

_Gabriele – O Ken me contou que você era o capitão do primeiro time do qual os dois fizeram parte, e que o seu treinador era um velho chato e pouco atlético, totalmente preguiçoso e muito arrogante!_

_Hyuga – Ele disse tudo isso? – estranha._

_Gabriele – Não, eu estou dizendo. – dá de ombros. Ele ri de novo – Que foi? – ri também – Ele elogiou muito o cara, mas quando eu ouvi dele como os tratava eu fiquei bem enojada! – encolhe o corpo – Um bom treinador não pode ser menos do que seu melhor amigo... "O técnico sábio é aquele que, além de ter a habilidade de ensinar, possui a capacidade de ouvir e entender os pupilos."_

_Hyuga – Essa também é uma frase sua?_

_Gabriele – Não, citação da mamãe. Mas eu concordo com ela._

_Hyuga – Mamãe? Quer dizer a treinadora Emília?_

_Gabriele – É. Eu a chamo de mãe algumas vezes..._

_Hyuga – Posso perguntar qual a ligação entre vocês?_

_Gabriele – Bom... Lembra no dia da viagem, quando eu contei que ela me acolheu em um orfanato? – ele confirma com a cabeça – Não disse tudo... Ela me encontrou escondida em um canto, mais especificamente no meu quarto no dia da adoção. Na época, eu já tinha passado por cinco orfanatos diferentes._

_Hyuga – Cinco? O que você fez pra eles? – ri de leve, fazendo-a sorrir._

_Gabriele – Sempre tinha alguma coisa que acontecia com eles. Ou todos fechavam, eu fugia... Mas, no final, parei em um orfanato antigo de Braja._

_Hyuga – E o que aconteceu quando a Emília te viu?_

_Gabriele – Ela não era como as outras pessoas que eu tinha conhecido. As mulheres que queriam uma filha nunca simpatizavam comigo, porque viviam encontrando algum defeito em mim ou então por conseguirem uma filha do próprio sangue mais tarde. Com uma biológica, a adotada é descartada... – o garoto não tem coragem de dizer mais nada, apenas continua escutando – A Emília estava carente de companhia na época, e o Roberto deve saber por quê._

_Hyuga – Acho que ele comentou algo sobre ela ter se divorciado um dia..._

_Gabriele – Pois é, foi nessa época o divórcio. Eu vi, desde a primeira troca de olhares que tivemos, o quanto ela seria boa mãe. Aceitei dar uma chance a ela, e acabei dando mais uma chance a mim mesma sem perceber... – ela sorri – Nós ficamos boas amigas, e logo quando eu me mostrei ser ótima no futebol ela resolveu montar o nosso time. As outras garotas vieram aparecendo com o tempo, todas de origem humilde e nenhuma delas muito igual, mas eu gosto!_

_Hyuga – Então você guarda os seus sentimentos por causa do medo?_

_Gabriele – De certo modo... – torce a cabeça – É uma casca que eu criei._

_Hyuga – Pois eu acho que você acabou se descuidando, porque sua casca começou a rachar quando falou aquilo no dia do meu sono não tão profundo!_

_Gabriele – Como assim? – volta a corar – Aquilo foi..._

_Hyuga - Eles descobriram... – corta-a._

_Gabriele - Quem descobriu o quê? – volta-se para ele._

_Hyuga - Souberam que eu te beijei. – basta terminar a frase... Quando a garota associa cada palavra como uma bomba, a bola sai rolando pelo chão._

_Gabriele - O quê? – tenta não elevar a voz... Ou melhor, ela não tenta e sim ele – Como? – diminui o timbre._

_Hyuga - Parece que o Oliver e a Sanae viram quando eu fiquei esperando na fila lá na quermesse... – limita-se a responder._

_Gabriele - Que coisa! – cerra os dentes – Por isso elas ficaram me fazendo todas aquelas perguntas nesses dias... Garanto que mato uma por uma!_

_Hyuga - Não adianta muito agora... Estou mais incomodado com você. – ela vira o rosto de uma vez – Se você estiver preocupada com o que aconteceu, é melhor esquecer tudo. – ela ri._

_Gabriele – É um pouco tarde pra isso... Fiz a Anastásia convencer a Flora a contar a verdade, e ela me disse que estava com o Karl ouvindo atrás da porta no dia em que você fingiu estar dormindo._

_Hyuga – Como é? – ela tapa a sua boca._

_Gabriele – Vai mesmo chamar a atenção da vizinhança inteira?_

_Hyuga – E como prefere que eu reaja depois de saber disso?_

_Gabriele – Eu deveria ser a que está mais nervosa aqui! – suspira – Os dois contaram pra todo mundo sobre o que eu disse aquele dia..._

_Hyuga – Então... O que você disse era verdade? – é a vez dela de corar._

_Gabriele – Não... – apesar do seu olhar ser firme, os lábios tremem._

_Hyuga – Como eu disse... – ele tenta não rir – Esqueça..._

_Gabriele – Exatamente por que está me dizendo isso afinal?_

_Hyuga - É que... Se continuar pensando nisso não vai prestar atenção no jogo, e se perdermos a culpa vai ser sua! – é possível ver o tom vermelho que toma as suas bochechas ficarem maiores._

_Gabriele - Está preocupado comigo por isso? – volta a elevar sua voz. Ele não diz nada, apenas ergue uma sobrancelha – Ah, seu idiota! – joga a bola na sua cara e levanta – Não fique incomodado então! Quando eu ganhar aquele campeonato, vou esfregar a taça na sua cara! – começa a andar na direção da entrada – E se quer saber, você não sabe beijar!_

_Hyuga - Como assim? – levanta num pulo – Quer dizer que eu não beijo bem? – pega a bola e começa a segui-la – Retire isso!_

_Gabriele - Não vou retirar se é a verdade! – responde rindo e sem olhar para trás – Agora, se me der licença, eu vou comer._

_Hyuga - Você disse que não estava com fome!_

_Gabriele - Você me deixou com raiva e despertou meu apetite._

_Hyuga – Então eu espero que a carne encha as suas coxas para deixar de ser magricela! Parece um pato andando! – ela se volta e dá uma rasteira nele._

_A gritaria é contínua, mas felizmente para eles os outros estão ainda bem ocupados, fazendo uma escalação decente pro último jogo, enquanto estavam descansando... Ou pelo menos tentando... Os criados, que já são acostumados, ignoram. Finalmente, o grande dia vem! O casal é o mais ansioso, e com pique ainda na hora do café! Quando eles já estão no estádio vão logo se preparar. Gabriele, porém, já está pronta e resolve dar uma volta para espairecer._

_Perto dos vestiários de Fuji, ela encontra logo com seu ex-namorado, o capitão do time de Filiam. Sua garganta já vai ficando seca e seu corpo imóvel até que o pequeno grupinho com o qual ele está se aproxima, cheio de pompa._

_- Ei, você é jogador do time Fuji, não é? – o ex fala._

_Gabriele - É cara, eu sou! – tenta conversar com a melhor voz de homem que consegue reproduzir._

_- Que baixinho que você é. – comenta outro._

_Hyuga - Ga... – pára quando a vê e encara os adversários e a garota, que parece nervosa – Gabriel! – sorri. A expressão dela muda radicalmente para uma zangada, mas ele somente ri discreto – Vamos, o jogo já vai começar!..._

_Gabriele - Certo! – continua com a voz masculina._

_- Ah, boa sorte no jogo! Vão precisar. – deseja o capitão._

_Hyuga - Valeu! – acena, arrastando-a pelo braço._

_Gabriele - Espera ai, está me machucando! – ele a solta depois da curva para entrar no estádio._

_Hyuga - O que você estava fazendo com eles?_

_Gabriele - O capitão do time deles é meu ex-namorado._

_Hyuga - Sério? – disfarça o ciúme rindo – Por que ele?_

_Gabriele - Só pra curtir mesmo, mas ele era um idiota... E ainda é!_

_Hyuga - Eu quis dizer: "Por que ele iria querer namorar você?"._

_Gabriele - O quê? – soca seu braço – Ah, você e ele são idiotas!_

_Hyuga - Então você gosta de idiotas, não é?_

_Gabriele - Todos vocês homens são assim, mas você é um pior! – ignora a resposta dele – Você seria o último cara, jogador de futebol ou não, do planeta que eu namoraria! Antes eu prefiro morrer! – sai andando na frente._

_Hyuga - Então quer dizer que eu sou o primeiro...! – ri – E se você fosse mesmo corajosa o bastante para tentar um suicídio, demoraria anos pensando em uma maneira fácil e prática de morrer sem dor do jeito que é planejadora!_

_Depois de posicionados no campo, o jogo começa. O capitão do Filiam, que é um poderoso zagueiro, luta com garra, irritando Hyuga várias vezes ao barrar a sua entrada até o primeiro tempo. Os outros não conseguem se acalmar vendo a marcação ainda zerada._

_Natália - Ah, qual é? Eles têm que marcar pelo menos uma!_

_Molly - Mas não podemos fazer nada, apenas torcer..._

_Camila - Vem cá, aquele lá não é o ex da Gabi? – aponta._

_Deise - Pior! Será que é por isso que ela está jogando tão mal?_

_Lupita - Se for por isso mesmo, ela vai ter que se ver conosco!_

_Brigite – Pessoal, tem uma coisa que está me incomodando... – as amigas se voltam para ela – O time que vence no campeonato não precisa comparecer a uma festa de gala com a imprensa todos os anos pra comemorar?_

_Jamile – Ai meu Deus, é mesmo! – ri – Devemos avisar à Gabi pra ver se ela quer desistir? A coragem dela vai sumir quando souber disso!_

_Inara – Nada disso, fiquem calmas! Basta pensarmos em alguma coisa._

_Elaine – Você é a criativa Inara! Diz que a gente faz._

_Inara – E que tal se fizermos uma apresentação musical?_

_Hannele – Nem vencemos ainda e vocês já estão planejando isso?_

_Gisela – Amor, vencermos já é coisa mais do que certa!_

_Anastásia – A sua humildade foi parar no espaço, heim Gisela? – ri._

_Gisela – Culpe o Pepe depois... Ele que me ensinou a contar vantagem._

_Selena – Voltando ao assunto... – ri – A idéia da Inara é boa. Podemos escolher uma música mais romântica como tema._

_Natália – Neste caso você vence em delicadeza. Mas nada brega heim!_

_Selena – Tudo bem! – ergue as mãos em sinal para que ela se acalme – Eu pensei em alguma coisa tipo... Tata Young._

_Yoshiko – Ah, eu conheço esta cantora! Adoro a música "Crush on You"._

_Flora – Então podemos usar essa e escolhemos alguém pra cantar._

_Anastásia – Devagar Flora; o show é transmitido ao vivo pro mundo!_

_Yayoi – É, seria bom preparar tudo com cuidado na nossa primeira vez._

_Molly – Por outro lado, ninguém vai se importar com o que vamos fazer, contanto que a gente vá! – dá de ombros._

_Elaine – Nós podíamos preparar umas roupas pra todo mundo. Não dá pra deixar só uma passar vergonha por todas!_

_Lupita – E por acaso vocês se lembram do dia em que nós inventamos de nos fingir de cantoras quando crianças? Foi uma marmota! – riem._

_Sanae – Verdade? Vocês não têm vozes ruins._

_Camila – Ah, mas não cantamos mal! É que vivíamos caindo do palco! – elas riem de novo – Mas se sorrirmos um pouquinho, eles esquecem os micos._

_Jamile – Então podem deixar comigo que eu posso pensar nas roupas._

_Hannele – Mas acham mesmo que vamos conseguir nos apresentar entre um público tão grande como aquele? É assustador!_

_Sanae – Nós três podemos ensinar uns passos de dança pra vocês._

_Yoshiko – É, temos experiência com alguns tipos de músicas!_

_Brigite – Jura? Que legal! Onde foi que aprenderam?_

_Yayoi – Sem time, nós tínhamos que inventar um hobby. – riem juntas._

_Flora – O principal, pelo menos, já temos: a nossa beleza! – continuam rindo – Vai ser fácil chamar a atenção dos rapazes._

_Deise – Que rapazes mesmo, os outros ou os nossos? – todas gargalham._


	5. Fim de Jogo

**Cap. 5**

**Fim de Jogo**

_Depois do intervalo, todos voltam um pouco mais relaxados e dispostos. Depois de alguns minutos, durante o caminho até Benji, os atacantes rivais só ultrapassam a barreira dos zagueiros quando Jun é derrubado e também acaba se machucando na rasteira de distração feita por um segundo atacante. Yayoi se desespera e desce apressada a arquibancada com as amigas._

_Yayoi - Jun! – grita depois de entrar no campo com a intervenção do juiz – Jun, você está muito machucado?_

_Jun - Não Yayoi, não precisa se preocupar. – sorri. Os amigos o ajudam a se levantar e o entregam para ela._

_Misaki - Tudo bem Jun, nós derrotaremos eles pra você!_

_Jun - Valeu galera. – encolhe o braço torcido, se apoiando em Yayoi – Eu conto com vocês, então não me decepcionem!_

_Carlos - Vamos vencer com certeza! – todos concordam._

_Yayoi - Vou levá-lo pro banco. As meninas mandaram tomarem cuidado._

_Shingo – Pode deixar! – sorri, acenando junto com os outros enquanto eles se afastam – Mas quem vai substituir o Jun? – o jogo pára._

_Gabriele sai do campo de repente e vai até os seus técnicos, mas ninguém sabe o que conversam. Uns minutos depois e um jogador entra para substituí-lo, e um não tão estranho... É então que Oliver percebe de perto quem é._

_Sanae - Oi pessoal! – levanta a mão e sorri._

_- Sanae? – levam um susto._

_Gabriele - Legal, eu conversei com a Sanae e ela aceitou tomar o lugar do Jun pra vencer por nós. Vamos dar uma lição neles!_

_Oliver - Mas os treinadores concordaram com isto?_

_Sanae - Sim. E eu não vou ter outra chance para provar meu valor, então eu preciso jogar! – toca a peruca e a posiciona melhor._

_Gabriele - Isso aí garota, vamos lá! – termina a discussão._

_O juiz anuncia o reinício da partida e o jogo continua empatado no zero. Independente da marcação acirrada dos rivais, as garotas juntas conseguem ir derrubando todos. Em uma tentativa de fazer seu primeiro gol, Gabi consegue mandar a bola na rede, entretanto, sua peruca sai na hora. A multidão fica em silêncio e o nervosismo dos amigos se intensifica antes de comemorarem._

_Sanae e as meninas ainda sim estão mais desesperadas, já que a tentativa de esconder a identidade de Gabriele foi em vão! Agora, era tudo ou nada... Os treinadores são obrigados a entrar em campo junto com o juiz, e a multidão entra em polvorosa. Gabriele ergue a peruca do chão, de cabeça baixa, mas dá visivelmente pra perceber como está nervosa. Os jogadores se amontoam perto dela, para tapar a visão._

_Leo - Essa não! O que nós vamos fazer agora?_

_Pierre - Gabriele, você consegue recolocar a peruca? – ela não responde._

_Hyuga - Isto não adianta mais, todos já viram! – coloca-se na frente dela – Agora é com o juiz. – logo os homens chegam perto das estarrecidas garotas, que invadiram o campo junto dos técnicos._

_- Alguém aqui pode explicar o que é isso? – começa o juiz. Os jogadores se entreolham, e bem na hora o capitão do Filiam também se aproxima._

_- Gabriele, é você? – o ex ri descrente._

_- Então Roberto, explique-se! – exige o outro treinador._

_Sanae - Espera só um pouco, podemos explicar! – interrompe, encarando Gabi e retirando a sua peruca. Ambas respiram fundo._

_Gabriele – Bom... O nosso time feminino de Braja, Fever, foi cortado do escalamento um pouco antes do campeonato começar, e queríamos provar que somos boas o suficiente pra jogar, então eu tomei a responsabilidade de incluir as três únicas jogadoras do Jyrdan e fazer delas membros do time feminino de Silja, que nunca existiu._

_- E por que então estão jogando no time masculino? – o juiz prossegue, tentando entender a explicação._

_Sanae - É que começamos querendo mostrar que podíamos jogar no time masculino também. – um curto silêncio._

_Roberto - Eu não acho que tenham problemas quanto ao fato de mulheres jogarem no time masculino, certo juiz? Afinal, discriminação é crime!_

_- Não mesmo! O manual diz claramente que os membros dos times de países diferentes não podem jogar juntos! – o treinador dos Filiam eleva a voz._

_- Lamento senhor, mas terei que considerar este fato. – o juiz vira para Roberto e ele para Gabriele, sorrindo. Ela franze o cenho e sorri em seguida._

_Gabriele – E o que acontece se deixarmos o time antigo? – todos a olham._

_- Aí não haverá nenhuma razão para não jogarem. – basta que o juiz termine, ela tira a faixa de capitã do bolso de trás do seu short e joga na cara do ainda confuso ex – Muito bem, acho que não há mais restrições..._

_- Ok... – o outro treinador ri – Acham que podem conseguir vencer com uma garota no time? Vão se arrepender por ter feito esta escolha._

_Emília – Como eu não me arrependo de ter me divorciado de você?_

_Roberto tapa a boca para não rir da frase cheia de desdém de Emília, mas a Gabriele estala os dedos sem nenhum pudor na cara do homem, que apenas bufa e sai andando pra fora do campo junto com o juiz. Um tempo depois, os dois treinadores também se encaminham pra fora. Antes, Emília abraça Gabi._

_- Você não pode fazer isso Gabriele! – o ex a questiona frente aos outros._

_Gabriele - Ah não? Pois eu estou terminando nosso namoro, e desta vez é oficial, para todos verem ao vivo!_

_Hannele - Ai, essa doeu! – indaga. Os outros tentam abafar os risos._

_- O quê? Você não pode terminar por um jogo idiota! Se conseguisse ser uma mulher por cinco segundos ia entender o erro que está cometendo!_

_Gabriele - Cinco segundos? Tudo bem... – abre a mão e começa a contar – Em primeiro lugar: não é um jogo idiota. E você é um cretino! – balança a sua mão sorrindo – Ah, que pena, acabou o tempo!_

_No segundo seguinte, ele está com o rosto virado, com a marca dos dedos dela no rosto. Todos desatam a rir antes de voltarem aos seus lugares. O resto dos garotos, companheiros de time dele, não dizem nada... Ou, ao menos na sua frente. Hyuga, por outro lado, além de segurar uma alta risada, parece se sentir mais confiante e recomeça o jogo caindo encima dos que vêm na frente._

_Por um infortúnio, infelizmente, os rivais empatam o placar marcando um gol em Benji com um drible que foi deixado para a última hora. Após isso, o irritadiço capitão do Filiam cola em Hyuga ameaçador, impedindo qualquer aproximação. Mas logo a estratégia dele muda... Num determinado tempo, ele chuta para Gabriele no momento em que consegue ficar livre._

_Ela devolve a bola quando seu ex se distrai no passe e Hyuga se livra. O juiz vai apitar para o fim de jogo, e é ai que os dois, tendo enfim penetrado na barreira até o gol, unem as forças nas pernas opostas e chutam a bola. A dita cuja atravessa, não só pelas mãos do goleiro, mas a rede junto, e vai parar na parede da arquibancada atrás, rachando-a! Silêncio bruto..._

_O apito soa: vitória de Fuji e, também, de Hotter. Muitos fãs se levantam e gritam, mas quem vai ao campo primeiro são os observadores dos times e seus técnicos. Na alegria, Hyuga, rindo, levanta Gabriele no ar, e a garota nem se incomoda! Na verdade, está mais preocupada em jogar na cara do ex quão boa namorada perdeu... Os perdedores estão confusos e o treinador muito frustrado com a derrota, mas parece ter uma ideia em mente._

_A torcida demora a se acalmar... Quando dá, o grupo sai do estádio mais tarde e todos conversam na saída, enquanto aguardam a limusine atrasada._

_Benji - Nossa, achei que os repórteres não fossem parar de cair encima da gente naquela hora! – ri, passando as mãos pelos cabelos._

_Gino - O bom de tudo foi que conquistamos a taça!_

_Flora - Mas os nossos campeões não estão demorando? – joga a taça mais pra cima dos braços – O que estão fazendo?_

_Karl – Deixe que eu seguro Flora. – toma a taça das mãos dela._

_Lui - Acho que eu ouvi dizerem alguma coisa sobre irem conversar com o treinador de Filiam da desistência._

_Ken - Eles estão voltando. – anuncia. Todos se voltam e vêem Roberto, Emília e o casal caminhando na direção deles._

_Alan - E então, o que aconteceu? – fala primeiro, não menos interessado._

_Emília – Nós conversamos com o presidente por telefone também. Foi bem difícil, mas ele aceitou ceder todas. Oficialmente, vocês não são mais o time de Braja! – as jovens comemoram, mas logo Gabriele as pára._

_Gabriele - Ainda sim, não podemos ficar sem uma posição._

_Roberto – Bom... Eu acho que ninguém aqui tem objeção se eu disser que seria um prazer incluir vocês em Silja!_

_- Sério? – elas indagam em uníssono com Emília, animadas. Bastam os acenos de confirmação de todos e seus suspiros de alívio começam._

_Selena - Vai ser ótimo poder jogar sem tanto preconceito!_

_Rivaul - O melhor de tudo é que não fomos presos! – riem._

_Karl - Aposto que eles vão pensar duas vezes próximo ano._

_Jamile - Mas vem cá Gabi, você não tinha dito que ia fazer algo? – todos a encaram, as garotas sorrindo de ponta a ponta das orelhas._

_Gabriele – Eu disse? – pisca algumas vezes, mas logo relembra do dia em que estava falando com Hyuga embaixo da árvore - Ah é! – toma a taça nas mãos e joga na cara de Hyuga, que cai no chão – Pronto, disse que ia esfregar ela na sua cara e tá aí! – todos começam a rir junto com ela._

_Hyuga - Ora sua!... – eles prosseguem o caminho de volta brigando._

_Basta pisarem na casa de verão de Schneider e o telefone de Emília toca. A mulher deixa todos na sala, descansando de pernas pra cima com Roberto, e volta após uns minutos com um sorriso meio riso e meio perdido._

_Emília – A Talita, aquela, membro do Clube de Festas Anuais Esportivas durante todo campeonato, acabou de ligar para mim._

_Roberto – E ela queria?... – continua por ela. Um curto silêncio._

_Emília – Ela ligou para nos lembrar de que os vencedores do campeonato, a cada ano, precisam comparecer a uma festa no país escalado pro próximo ano na quermesse, para comemorar a vitória e apresentar um show ao vivo._

_Roberto – Nossa, eu esqueci completamente disto! – bate a mão na testa._

_Pierre – Qual foi o país escalado na quermesse?_

_Emília – Braja. – todos encaram Gabriele._

_Gabriele – Eu disse que a droga do vestido ia acabar fazendo isso!_

_Lui – Mas qual o problema? Vocês não queriam participar?_

_Gabriele – Oh criatura, agora é diferente! Antes, a gente apostou todas as moedas nas chances que tínhamos pra impressionar quem dizia que não podíamos ganhar este campeonato, mas agora a gente venceu como membros oficiais de Silja! Se voltarmos lá, vão nos receber com pedras nas mãos..._

_Emília – Também pensei nisso, então conversei com a presidenta de Silja e ela disse que não teria problema em fazer a comemoração lá mesmo!_

_- Em Silja? – todos estranham, gritando em voz alta._

_Roberto – É verdade, afinal vocês são todos membros de times de Silja!_

_Emília – Isso foi pela participação da Sanae._

_Sanae – Então podemos ir comemorar a festa em Silja._

_Oliver – É uma idéia mais razoável – ri -, mas como vamos fazer pra nos apresentar em um show, se não temos nada pronto?_

_Elaine – Já pensamos nisso! – ri, levantando um dedo – Vamos cantar!_

_Hyuga – Vamos o quê? – todos deixam os queixos caírem – E quando planejaram isso se não tínhamos vencido ainda?_

_Anastásia – Foi durante o intervalo. Já tínhamos a certeza de que iríamos vencer, então resolvemos planejar logo tudo e já temos, inclusive, a música._

_Hyuga – Conveniente... Mas não contaram um pouco de vantagem?_

_Gabriele – Que tipo de idéia é essa? – desencosta da poltrona – Cantar?_

_Ken – Qual o problema, vocês não boas cantando? – sorri malicioso._

_Deise – Somos boas, obrigada, a questão aqui é outra._

_Shingo – Então o problema é medo de palco?_

_Camila – Por aí. E levando em consideração que é tudo ao vivo..._

_Misaki – Vamos todos juntos, então não precisa se preocupar Gabriele._

_Gabriele – O problema é por vocês irem junto que temos motivo pra isso!_

_Jamile – Viram? Eu disse que ela ia acabar surtando quando soubesse. – fala para as outras, suspirando – Não seja tão medrosa Gabi!_

_Hyuga – É mesmo! Logo você com medo de palco?_

_Hikaru – Não tem palco maior do que no estádio de futebol._

_Yoshiko – Bem dito Hikaru! O pior já passou; isso nós tiramos de letra!_

_Hyuga – Quer jogar tudo pro alto agora, depois de tudo?_

_Gabriele – Claro que não, e não é pelo medo de palco que estou rejeitando esta ideia!... Alguém lembra que todos os times mundiais participam da festa?_

_Selena – Minha Nossa Senhora! – pausa – Vamos ser apedrejadas, indo ou não para Braja! E agora? Não podemos ir!_

_Emília – Você também vai surtar logo agora mulher? Fique calma!_

_Roberto – A segurança pode cuidar da situação, pessoal._

_Hyuga – Mas não vão poder vistoriar tudo com tanta gente._

_Roberto – Tem razão Hyuga... – cruza os braços e põe a mão no queixo._

_Carlos – Talvez fosse melhor que nos mantivéssemos juntos na festa._

_Rivaul – Neste caso, ficarmos em grupo levantaria algumas suspeitas._

_Natália – Juro que eu me sentiria mais segura andando com alguém!_

_Gino – Então vamos formar duplas. Se for assim, não ficaremos sós nunca e ainda poderemos circular normalmente pelo lugar._

_Brigite – Amei a ideia! – une as mãos – Mas como nos encontramos?_

_Juan – Vamos nos reunir no palco na hora da apresentação._

_Alan – Neste caso, somente vocês vão se apresentar ou vamos junto?_

_Inara – Era este o planejado, mas se quiserem se candidatar..._

_Jun – Acho que eu prefiro dispensar o convite. – balança as mãos._

_Yayoi – Mas não podem nos deixar sozinhas lá!_

_Hannele – Verdade! Vocês prometeram nos ajudar, foi um pacto!_

_Leo – E como é que eu não me lembro de ter feito ele? – os garotos riem._

_Gisela – Fácil: foi quando estavam passando COINCIDENTEMENTE pela gente no dia em que o nosso ônibus quebrou no caminho pro aeroporto._

_Pepe – Foi mesmo coincidência termos nos encontrado!_

_Flora – Mas não foi nos oferecerem ajuda. – elas sorriem e eles se olham._

_Karl – É gente, infelizmente, este um ótimo argumento...!_

_Molly – Pois é. Agora estamos unidos na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na vitória ou na derrota!_

_Lupita – Eu ainda não renovei os meus votos de casamento, mas vamos lá... – levanta as duas mãos até a altura da cabeça – Até que a morte separe a todos nós! – ninguém aguenta e recomeçam a rir._

_Benji – Falando sério... – recupera-se – Eu não me importo._

_Roberto – Então nós ficamos decididos assim. Alguém aqui se opõe?_

_Gabriele até pensa em levantar a mão, mas Hyuga chega por trás de onde ela está e prende as duas nas costas dela. Graças ao jatinho de Pierre, eles têm a sorte de ainda conseguir viajar no dia seguinte, de manhã bem cedo, para se aprontarem durante mais a tarde e o dia seguinte inteiros até a festa. Nenhum dos garotos ainda esperava, é claro, que as garotas estivessem planejando algo._

_Elas recusaram a proposta de ficarem com eles em outro lugar luxuoso e os convidaram para passar um tempo no sítio dos pais da Flora! Os rapazes não torceram os narizes, mas acharam estranho alguém como ela, com mania de organização e tão habilidosa no quesito beleza, morar em um sítio, e ainda mais que para chegar lá precisariam pegar carona com os pais de Anastásia._

_O lugar é meio distante da cidade e, consequentemente, da universidade, mas a viagem de trem vale todo o esforço. A paisagem pelo caminho é linda, todo o sítio é bem estruturado para comportar um grupo grande como o deles e tanto os pais de Anastásia, maquinistas, quanto os de Flora, fazendeiros, são gentis. O tempo acaba passando rápido e é bem aproveitado por todo mundo. Quem diria que os jogadores de futebol seriam tão bons camponeses!_

_Bem quando dão por si, já estão se arrumando para brilharem na festa. Chegam lá do mesmo jeito de como foram parar no sítio e encima da hora. Como o plano programado um tempo atrás, eles se separam em duplas e ficam rodando pelo salão cumprimentando quem encontram pela frente. Emília e Roberto apenas se preocupam em não conseguir controlar o ímpeto deles, e não a falta dele! Gabriele está se divertindo, até..._

_- Gabriele, meu amor! – o enorme sorriso que estava no rosto dela some a velocidade da luz. Mesmo evitando se virar, ela é obrigada quando o dono da voz amarga para os seus ouvidos a puxa pelo braço, discretamente._

_Gabriele – Posso saber o que você quer comigo? – afasta seu braço._

_- Está sozinha? Pensei que aquele atacantezinho metido fosse estar com você, mas pelo visto te abandonou, não é? – ri._

_Gabriele – Na verdade, ele foi chamado pelo seu técnico para receber um convite interessante pra entrar no time Filiam. – sorri – Parece que, apesar da dor de cotovelo, ele concorda comigo sobre o Hyuga ser um ótimo jogador!_

_- Você acha que ele é um ótimo jogador? – solta um riso de desdém – É, e você também me achava um ótimo jogador._

_Gabriele – Pode até ser... Pelo menos, o Hyuga beija bem melhor! – volta a sorrir, e o aumenta quando vê que conseguiu irritá-lo._

_- Já o beijou?... – fala entre os dentes, mas continua sorrindo – Bom, eu estava falando com a galera ali – olha de banda para o grupinho que os olha de perto do balcão com barman e ela faz o mesmo, por pouco tempo – e todos já concordaram que de todos os caras que nós enfrentamos, e, claro, foram vários deles, nunca vimos um tão agressivo quanto esse tal Hyuga! – Gabriele torce o nariz – Mas você escolheu bem Gabizinha... Seu nível desceu, e muito!_

_Gabriele – Tem razão. – é a vez dela de sorrir espremendo a boca – E veja que ele já estava baixo no dia em que eu tive a brilhante idéia de te beijar, só pra ver como era namorar um idiota! – dá de costas, mas ele a impede de ir._

_- Eu ainda não terminei Gabizinha. – ela vira o rosto furioso e ele ri de novo – Adoro ver você irritada! Aprendeu isso com ele? – Gabi não se segura mais e estala, com toda a força que consegue por na mão, outro tapa no rosto dele. Para a sua infelicidade, isto só o faz ficar mais bravo – Vem aqui!_

_Gabriele – Solte-me, seu idiota! – a dor em seu braço a faz chorar e todos já começam a reparar o movimento incomum no meio da pista – Hyuga!_

_O grito dela surte efeito. Hyuga surge do nada e soca o outro lado onde ela não o bateu no rosto, derrubando seu ex em um baque surdo no chão. Gabi não pensa duas vezes em abraçá-lo, mas a sua alegria não dura muito tempo... Os amigos dele chegam para socorrer o capitão. Felizmente desta vez, Oliver e o restante dos amigos também aparecem para socorrer os dois, parando todos de frente uns para os outros em uma parede humana para proteger seus capitães._

_Hyuga – Se tocar Gabi de novo com as suas mãos imundas, eu vou fazer mais do que só quebrar o seu nariz! Não faça ter uma próxima vez. – dito isto, ele sai a abraçando pelos ombros. Roberto e Emília já tinham informado aos seguranças do tumulto, então os homens de preto chegam e levam o grupo pra fora da festa, o que acaba envergonhando o treinador, quando Hyuga pára._

_Gabriele – O que foi? – tenta não se incomodar com os olhares. Ele sorri._

_Hyuga – Quero dançar com você. – ela não fala, apenas começa a dançar._

_Gabriele – Como soube que eu estava precisando de você?_

_Hyuga – Benji viu tudo. – limita-se a responder. Ela pousa a sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, descansando – E a Lupita me chamou também..._

_Gabriele – Eles são bons amigos. – sorri de leve – Obrigada..._

_**Fim**_

* * *

_****__**^^ Minna, que feliz estou eu com o fim, agora bem planejado, da fic! ç ç Mentira, não tô não! Que triste, acabou... - o drama das novelas mexicanas - oo Ah é, mas eu vim dizer que nem sei se vai ser este o fim mesmo. Vou ver se eu faço outra fic, ou um extra, mas primeiro eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram. ** Onegai, mandem reviews, hi? Por enquanto, este é o fim. Kissus**_


End file.
